Wycieczka Yaoi zorganizowana przez Lampirę z okazji Świąt Bożego Narod
by Lampira7
Summary: Jest to opowiadanie multifandomowe z parami yaoi pochodzącymi z różnych książek, anime czy z oryginalnych światów. Opowiadanie zostało napisane ponad 10 lat temu na blogu, ale mam nadzieję, że niektórzy z Was go z przyjemnością przeczytają.
1. Wycieczka: część 1

**Tytuł:** Wycieczka  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Multifandom  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Uwagi 1:** Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata

 **Seria świąteczna część 1**

 **Wycieczka**

 **Wycieczka Yaoi zorganizowana przez Lampirę z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia**

 **Wycieczka: część 1**

 _*Biegun północny. Święty Mikołaj ma zaraz ostatni kurs do Polski. Musi odwiedzić dziewczyny, które zbiorowo napisały do niego list z niespotykaną prośbą. Staruszek przez chwilę patrzy pustym wzorkiem na tekst, aż w końcu zaczyna czytać.*_

Mikołaj:

„Kochany Święty Mikołaju!

Piszemy do Ciebie z wielką prośbą, by do naszych domów zawitali: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Yugi, Yami, Harry, Draco, Snape, Lucjusz, Luffy, Kaiba, Joey i wielu, wielu innych przystojniaków. Chciałybyśmy, żeby w tym okresie zebrały się wszystkie fanki Yaoi i zaczęła się wielka impreza tematyczna. Prosimy, spełnij nasze życzenie. Podpisano:

Fanki Yaoi."

 _*Mikołaj po skończeniu listu drapie się po głowie, zakłopotany.*_

Mikołaj: Co to właściwie jest ya…

 _*Nie kończy zdania, ponieważ traci przytomność, gdy jego głowa spotyka się z ciężką torebką blondwłosej dziewczyny.*_

Autorka: Przykro mi, Mikołaju, ale teraz kolej na mnie!

 _*Otrzepuje kusą czerwoną sukienkę z kapturem obszytym białym futerkiem. Przy okazji pyta swoich pomocników, a raczej pomocniczek, jak idzie im krępowanie Św. Mikołaja i elfów.*_

Pomocnice: Nie jest źle, ale mamy jedno małe pytanko: Co ty nosisz w tej swojej torebce, że jednym ciosem powaliłaś Świętego?

Autorka: Nic takiego. Notatki do nowego opowiadania, wyniki konkursu, listę uczestniczek wycieczki i takie tam. Skończyłyście już?

Pomocnice: Tak, tak, nie musisz nas poganiać.

 _*Jedna z pomocnic zatrzaskuje drzwi do składziku, gdzie schowano Świętego Mikołaja wraz z panią Mikołajową i elfami.*_

Autorka: To dobrze. Zawołajcie uczestniczki wycieczki.

 _*Do pomieszczenia wchodzi około trzydziestoosobowa grupa dziewczyn w różnym wieku. Stają w szeregu przed autorką, trzymając w rękach lornetki, aparaty, kamery, dyktafony i plakaty z różnymi napisami, np.: „Yaoi rządzi", „NaruSasu, kochamy was", „Harry Potter = Świat yaoi". Autorka, widząc ich zarumienione policzki, uśmiecha się do siebie.*_

Autorka: Witam was wszystkie na pierwszej polskiej wycieczce Yaoi, a może i także pierwszej światowej, kto wie? W każdym razie, chciałabym was tylko o czymś poinformować, zanim wyruszymy. Będziemy się poruszać w różnych czasach i przestrzeniach, przeskakując z jednego świata do drugiego. Dlatego raz możecie zobaczyć, jak jakiś chłopak kocha się z jednym, a następnie traci dziewictwo z innym. Nie przejmujcie się, to tylko inny wymiar tego samego opowiadania. Chłopcy nie będą nas widzieć ani słyszeć, ale ma panować cisza, gdy się już zacznie właściwa akcja!Można filmować i robić zdjęcia. Odwiedzimy takie anime, jak: "Shaman King", "Prince of Tennis", "Hunter x Hunter", "D. Gray-man", "Gravitation", "Loveless", "Yu-Gi-Oh", "One Piece" i "Naruto". Odwiedzimy także świat Harry'ego Pottera, nasz, Neko i między piekłem a niebem.

 _*Fanki zaczynają piszczeć, a autorka zatyka sobie uszy, żeby nie słyszeć przeraźliwego dźwięku.*_

Autorka: Cieszę się, że wam się podoba, ale trzeba jeszcze sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są. Hmm… Czy jest Stima?

Stima: Jestem!

Autorka: H_G?

H_G: Jestem!

Autorka: Sake?

Sake: Obecna!

 _*W tym miejscu autorka wyczytuje bardzo długą listę fanek Yaoi. Tylko przy jednym pseudonimie się zatrzymuje.*_

Autorka: NaruSasuLove… lat 9?

NaruSasuLove: Jestem! Dajcie mi tu zaraz Naruto i Sasuke! Niech ten blondyn poczuje, co to jest prawdziwa miłość!

 _*Fanka krzyczy podskakując, a z jej ust zaczyna toczyć się piana. Autorka niepostrzeżenie naciska czerwony guzik, który znajduje się na ścianie. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa syrena.*_

Syrena: Niebezpieczeństwo! Szalona młoda fanka Yaoi!

 _*Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się grupa dobrze zbudowanych dziewczyn. Łapią piszczącą z szaleństwa NaruSasuLove i wyprowadzają ją. Syrena się ucisza, a inne uczestniczki wycieczki niespokojnie obserwują organizatorkę.*_

Autorka: Pozbyłyśmy się jednej wariatki, co nie znaczy, że każda z nas nie ma w sobie pierwiastka szaleństwa.

 _*Tu przesuwa wzrokiem po zgromadzonych.*_

Autorka: Wszystkie razem tworzymy 36-osobową grupę. Trzymajcie się razem i nigdzie nie odchodźcie, dobrze?

 _*Uczestniczki kiwają głową na zgodę.*_

Autorka:Jeżeli nie ma żadnych pytań, to możemy ruszać.

 _*Dziewczyna wyciąga z kieszeni mały przedmiot, wyglądający jak pilot od telewizora i naciska czerwony guzik, który znajduje się pomiędzy innymi, wręcz identycznymi przyciskami. Po kilku sekundach pomieszczenie ogarnia oślepiająca jasność. Kiedy światło już znika, nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Tylko ze schowka dobiegają pomruki i jęki uwięzionych tam osób.*_

OoO

 _*Błysk jasnego światła zalewa całą okolicę. Po chwili znika, ukazując oślepioną i zdezorientowaną grupę nastolatek.*_

Autorka: Witam na pierwszym etapie naszej wycieczki wycieczce yaoi. Zapewne część z was już zorientowała się, gdzie jesteśmy. Tych, które się tego nie domyślają, informuję, że jest to…

Fanka1: O mój Boże! To jest głowa barana!

 _*Podskakując dziewczyna wskazuje na dziób statku, na pokładzie którego aktualnie się znajdują.*_

Fanka2: To znaczy, że jesteśmy w anime „One Piece".

 _*Słychać ogłuszający pisk fanek piratów.*_

Fanka1: Czyli pewnie zobaczymy Zoro i Sanji'ego. Już czuję, jak serce mi wali!

 _*Autorka podchodzi do kręcących się z niecierpliwości dziewczyn.*_

Autorka: Tak, jesteśmy na statku Luffy'ego, ale to nie będzie para Zoro i Sanji, tylko inna. Zresztą, zaraz same się przekonacie. Właśnie słyszę gwizdanie. Idziemy na tę stronę, żeby lepiej widzieć.

 _*Zabiera je na drugą stronę statku, gdzie zauważają…*_

Ale lepiej nie wyprzedzajmy wydarzeń. Oto historia wydarzeń ze statku.

OoO

Kapitan Luffy D. Monkey spacerował po pokładzie, nucąc sobie pod nosem. Jego załoga wyszła na ląd, nakazując mu zostać na statku i nie marudzić przy tym. Przeczuwał, że ma to związek z tym, że dziś były jego urodziny.

Wciąż przypominał sobie, jak Nami kazała mu zostać i pokręcić się po statku.

 _Może schowali gdzieś tu dla mnie prezenty mając nadzieję, że je znajdę._

Ucieszony tą myślą przyśpieszył kroku, jednak zatrzymał się w miejscu jak zamurowany, gdy zobaczył to, co kilka minut temu dziewczyny z wycieczki.

Zoro siedział przy burcie z przepaską na oczach, związany i zakneblowany tak, że nie mógł ani się poruszyć, ani niczego zobaczyć. Obok niego leżał pięknie ozdobiony tort śmietankowy z szesnastoma świeczkami i napisem _„Wszystkiego najlepszego, Luffy!"._ Tuż przy smakołyku zauważył małą karteczkę z następującą treścią:

„ _Wszystkiego najlepszego, Luffy! Mamy nadzieję, że prezent Ci się podoba. Musieliśmy się namęczyć, żeby go związać. Wrócimy za trzy lub cztery godziny. Baw się dobrze. Twoi przyjaciele"_

Chłopak znów spojrzał na Zoro, który będąc tylko w samych spodniach, prezentował światu swoje mięśnie. Związany chłopak jakby wyczuwając, że ktoś mu się przygląda, zaczął się wiercić i niewyraźnie mruczeć.

Luffy nie mógł oderwać wzroku od szamoczącego się szerierza. Od dawna pożądał jego ciała, choć wciąż się kłócili i walczyli ze sobą. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak silnego, a teraz jego załoga sprawiła mu taki prezent. Nie mógł nie skorzystać z okazji.

Opadając na kolana podszedł na czworakach do szermierza.

— Zoro?

Usłyszał niewyraźne buczenie. Zdjął chustę kneblującą kumpla.

— Luffy?! Rozwiąż mnie natychmiast! Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało!

— Za chwilę, daj mi tylko chwilę.

Pochylając się nad nim, polizał go po szyi. Na ten gest mężczyzna spiął wszystkie mięśnie.

— Co ty wyprawiasz do cholery?!

— Proszę, nie psuj mi mojej urodzinowej niespodzianki.

Luffy przejechał językiem po szyi Zoro, po czym skupił się na jego torsie. Zajął się przez chwilę bliznami w kształcie litery „x", pamiątką po dawnej walce. Rękoma bawił się sutkami, które szczypał i co rusz trącał, aż stały się sterczące i twarde.

— Jakiej niespodzianki? —wyjęczał Zoro, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Pragnął desperacko uwolnić się z więzów.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wiedział tylko jedno: jeden z jego snów właśnie się spełnia, choć, uświadamiał sobie, że to, co się dzieje jest co najmniej niestosowne! Właśnie całował po brzuchu chłopak o prawie dziesięć lat młodszy, który dopiero co przestał trzymać się kurczowo maminej spódnicy.

Nie chciał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że Luffy już dawno temu dowiódł swojej dojrzałość. Chociaż nie zawsze zachowywał się normalnie, to jednak przeżył więcej, niż niejeden dorosły mężczyzna.

— Mojej urodzinowej niespodzianki. Proszę cię, nie psuj jej.

Rozpiął mu spodnie i zsunął mu je z nóg. Oczom Luffy'ego ukazał się sterczący członek mężczyzny. Na ten widok solenizant zarumienił się, ale już po chwili pochylał się nad męskością kolegi, owiewając jej główkę swoim ciepłym oddechem. Czując to Zoro jęknął cicho i podkurczył nogi. Opaska na oczach sprawiała, że wszystko odczuwał intensywniej.

Zadowolony z takiej reakcji Luffy obniżył swoją głowę tak, by ustami objąć członek. Zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół, dodatkowo stymulując mężczyznę poprzez masowanie jego jąder dłońmi.

Na początku wszystko, co robił Luffy było trochę nieporadne, jego ruchom brakowało właściwej koordynacji, nie potrafił też utrzymać właściwego tempa. Nie można się było jednak temu dziwić, w końcu był to jego pierwszy raz. Jednak właśnie ta niewinna nieporadność tak mocno oddziaływała na szermierza.

Zoro odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął głośno dyszeć z przyjemności.

Kapitan czując, że jego kochanek jest bliski osiągnięcia szczytu rozkoszy, zatrzymał się, nie pozwalając mu na osiągniecie pełnej satysfakcji. Słysząc zawiedziony jęk partnera, podniósł głowę, jednocześnie oblizując usta.

— Cieszę się, że podoba ci się nasza zabawa, ale musisz pamiętać, że to w końcu są moje urodziny.

Chłopak, w ekspresowym wręcz tempie, pozbył się swoich ubrań i kiedy był już nagi, zarzucił ręce na szyję Zoro i wolno zaczął się osuwać na jego członek. Nie przygotował się wcale, a męskość szermierza była imponujących rozmiarów, dlatego pojękiwał cicho z bólu.

— Przestań, Luffy! – krzyknął Zoro, próbując się wyswobodzić.

Czuł, jak ciasny jest chłopak i wiedział, że sprawia mu ból, a to było ostanie, czego chciał.

— Nie, jeszcze nie! Jeszcze tylko…

Czy to na skutek jakieś boskiej interwencji, czy też może w wyniku dotychczasowej aktywności, Zoro w końcu poczuł, jak krępujące go więzy rozluźniająsię na tyle, by mógł się uwolnić. Natychmiast ściągnął opaskę z oczu i złapał chłopaka za biodra, powstrzymując go przed nabiciem się do końca na swój członek.

— Nie, proszę! — Luffy błagał, bojąc się, że mężczyzna odepchnie go teraz, gdy był tak blisko.

Zoro jednak popchnął go na pokład tak, że teraz to on znajdował się nad parterem. Wychodząc z niego jak tylko mógł najostrożniej powiedział:

— Tak się tego nie robi! Musisz być najpierw przygotowany.

Oblizał swoje palce, a następnie włożył jeden z nich w Luffy'ego, który jęknął z bólu. Powoli jednak jego jęki bólu zmieniały się w spazmy rozkoszy. Zoro zaś dodawał kolejne palce. Przy trzecim uznał, że jego kapitan jest gotowy.

Przewrócił chłopaka na brzuch podciągając jego biodra tak, żeby klęczał.

— Może trochę zaboleć.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to!

Słysząc to wszedł w chłopaka. Nie ruszał się przez chwilę, dając mu czas, by się przyzwyczaił. Czując, że chłopak się rozluźnił, zaczął poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, obejmując jedną ręką talię kapitana, a drugą przesuwał rytmicznie po jego członku. Wsłuchiwał się w krzyki Luffy'ego, aż usłyszał to, na co czekał:

— Mocniej!

Spełniając prośbę, zaczął poruszać się szybciej i szybciej. Wychodził z Luffy'ego prawie do końca, a potem wchodził po sam trzon. Obaj dyszeli ciężko, a po ich ciałach spływał pot. Zoro poruszał się gwałtownie, nie zwracając uwagi na dreszcze, które przechodziły przez ciało solenizanta, nie dostrzegał nawet tego, że jego partner eksplodował. Jedynie czego był świadomy to nieziemskie uczucie rozkoszy gdy mięśnie odbytu Luffy'ego zaciskały się na jego członku,coraz mocniej i mocniej aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i wytrysnął głęboko w ciało kochanka. Wyczerpani, upadli ciężko na deski pokładu.

— To były najwspanialsze urodziny w moim życiu — wymruczał młody kapitan, gdy udało mu się złapać oddech..

— Mam nadzieję, że miałem udział w uczynieniu tego dnia wyjątkowym? —zapytał go Zoro.

— Tak, nawet bardziej niż Nami, Sanji i reszta.

— Kiedy wrócą?

— Za jakąś godzinę lub dwie.

— To dobrze, mamy jeszcze czas, by to powtórzyć — powiedział wstając i unosząc w swoich ramionach swojego nowego kochanka.

— Matko, dostałem w prezencie erotomana!

— I kto to mówi?! Sam zacząłeś!

Przekomarzając się zniknęli w kajucie.

OoO

Autorka: I jak wam się podobała pierwsza akcja z wielu, które zobaczycie na wycieczce?

Fanki: Kawaiii!

Autorka: Cieszę się. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście zawiedzione brakiem waszego kochanego Sanji'ego?

Fanka1: Nie, zakochałam się teraz w innej parce.

Fance1 pojawiają się zamiast oczu dwa serduszka, a dookoła niej zakwitają róże.

Autorka: Aha! No dobrze to może teraz wyruszymy dalej? Zbiórka! Wszyscy są?

Fanki: Tak!

Autorka: Komu w drogę, temu czas.

 _*Znów wyciąga swoje dziwne urządzenie i przyciska inny guzik niż wcześniej. Pojawia się światło, w którym znika cała grupa.*_


	2. Wycieczka: część 2

**Rozdział 2**

 _*Następuje błysk w nieużywanej sali lekcyjnej, w której pojawia się nasza kochana wycieczka yaoi.*_

Autorka: Witam wszystkich na kolejnym przystanku. W tym miejscu będziemy się jeszcze wiele razy pojawiać. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest to klasa lekcyjna. Gdy jednak przyjrzycie się bliżej, poznacie nieużywaną salę pełną magii. Po tym, co powiedziałam, zapewne się domyślacie, że jesteśmy w Hogwarcie. Raj dla fanek Pottera i Malfoy'a, Snape'a i Pottera, a także Blacka i Lupina. I paru innych par z świata Harry'ego Pottera.

Fanka: A którą parę dziś zobaczymy?

Autorka: Tego nie wyjawię, ale będzie to dość niespotykana parka, choć właściwie nie można ich tak określić. Teraz siadajcie w ostatnich ławkach, żeby im nie przeszkadzać, a jednocześnie mieć dobry widok na wszystko.

Fanki: Tak jest!

 _*Wycieczka yaoi usadawia się na ławkach i wyczekująco wpatruje w drzwi. Po chwili klamka porusza się i drzwi się otwierają.*_

OoO

— No chodź, Harry. Tutaj nikt nas nie przyłapie, a ty przecież chcesz tego — kusił jeden z bliźniaków Weasley

— Podobało ci się, kiedy spędzałeś wakacje w naszym domu — dodał drugi z braci.

— Ale to jest szkoła — chłopiec odpowiedział im trochę niepewnie.

— Mówisz jak Hermiona!

— Przecież nigdy nie przejmowałeś się przepisami.

Bliźniacy wepchnęli go do środka, po czym sami weszli spokojnym krokiem do pomieszczenia. Harry cofnął się do tyłu widząc, jak Fred do niego podchodzi. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co robi drugi rudzielec, dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku przekręcanego klucza w zamku.

— Czemu zamknęliście drzwi?

— Nie chcemy, żeby nam ktoś przeszkadzał — odpowiedzieli, podchodząc się do niego.

Jeden z braci stanął przed nim, kiedy drugi zajął miejsce z tyłu. Fred, stojący z przodu, schylił się odrobinę i pocałował chłopaka w usta, wpychając swój język do ust Harry'ego. Na początku Harry próbował protestować, ale po chwili dał sobie z tym spokój. Oddał się pocałunkowi, przymykając oczy, by poczuć jak największą rozkosz.

Chłopiec z tyłu w tym czasie całował go po szyi i karku, błądząc jednocześnie dłońmi po jego brzuchu.

Potter cicho jęknął, gdy poczuł dłonie George'a wślizgujące się pod jego koszulkę. Słysząc to bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie z satysfakcją.

Wszystko zaczęło się jakiś rok temu, gdy zauważyli, że coraz częściej przy masturbacji nie myślą tylko o sobie nawzajem, ale także o najlepszym przyjacielu najmłodszego z braci. Jakiś czas uwodzili i prowokowali chłopaka, aż w końcu im się udało. Słynny chłopiec oddał im siebie w wakacje. Po tym słodkim pierwszym razie postanowili nie rezygnować z niego w szkole. Obu to odpowiadało.

Fred przerwał pocałunek i otarł kciukiem ślinę, która pociekła z kącika ust Pottera.

— Rozbierz nas — rozkazał.

Harry niepewnie zaczął wykonywać polecenie. Zdjął szatę z ramion wyższego chłopaka, a później zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Kiedy ją zdjął, spojrzał niepewnie na zapięcie jego spodni.

Drgnął nerwowo, gdy drugi z bliźniaków trącił kciukiem jego sutek i zaszeptał mu do ucha, przy okazji przygryzając je:

— Rozbierz w końcu mojego brata i zajmij się mną.

Harry kiwnął głową i dzielnie rozpiął spodnie swojego przyjaciela, a zarazem kochanka. Kiedy dolna część ubrania opadła na ziemię, oczom chłopca pokazała się stojąca erekcja bliźniaka. Przełknął ślinę i oblizał usta na ten widok.

— Spokojnie mały, najpierw masz rozebrać tego tutaj.

Fred obrócił go tak, że teraz stał przodem do drugiego brata.

Tym razem ruchy chłopaka były pewniejsze i szybsze. Widząc to, rozbierany bliźniak zaśmiał się.

— A na początku byłeś taki nieśmiały i negatywnie nastawiony.

Potter zarumienił się po same czubki uszu. Nagi już chłopak zaczął go rozbierać z pomocą brata, szepcząc mu sprośności, dzięki którym młodszy Gryfon robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Kiedy mały także stał już goły, jeden z bliźniaków chwycił jego twardy członek i zaczął poruszać dłonią, a drugi z nich wsadził palce w odbyt Harry'ego poruszając nimi tak, jakby były członkiem.

Potter pod wpływem tych zabiegów zaczął jęczeć głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Rodzeństwo zbliżyło się do niego i nie przerywając swoich czynności zaczęło ocierać się o ciało chłopaka swoimi członkami, całując się jednocześnie nad jego ramieniem. Kiedy poczuli, że jego erekcja zaczyna pulsować, a mięśnie odbytu zaciskać się na palcach, odsunęli się od niego. Harry jęknął, głośno protestując:

— Ja.. ja zaraz… — wydusił z siebie

— Wiemy!

— Ale dziś chcemy, by to wyglądało inaczej.

Położyli chłopaka na ławce, rozchylając jego nogi. Obaj pochylili się nad jego członkiem i zaczęli go lizać i ssać na przemian. Jeden zabawiał się jądrami, drugi zaś główką. Kiedy nadchodziła zmiana, przesuwali swoimi językami po trzonie członka Harry'ego, spotykając się po środku i zahaczając o swoje języki.

Harry nie mógł tego wytrzymać, więc doszedł ochlapując ich twarze swoim nasieniem. Zadowoleni bliźniacy stanęli przed nim i zaczęli sobie nawzajem zlizywać z twarzy spermę ocierając się o siebie. Robili to tak, by Potter miał doskonały widok na całą scenę.

I tak było. Harry widząc to, znów się podniecił. Zsunął swoje dłonie z podbrzusza do krocza i zaczął się masturbować obserwując bliźniaków. Gdy poczuł, że zbliża się orgazm, ktoś powstrzymał jego rękę przed ostatnim ruchem, który miał go doprowadzić do szczytu.

— Pozwól nam też się zabawić — poprosił Fred.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź podniósł go z ławki, a sam położył się na jego miejscu. Widząc zaskoczony wzrok chłopaka, pociągnął go na siebie. Łapiąc jego sterczącą erekcję nakierował ją na swoje wejście. Potter nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Zawsze to on był pod kimś, nigdy nie dominował, a gdy to wreszcie miało nastąpić, czuł się niepewnie.

Jednak zanim zdążył zaprotestować, drugi z braci popchnął go do przodu tak, że penis Harry'ego znalazł się w ciele Freda, który jęknął.

Młodszy Gryfon opierał się na dłoniach, które położył po obu stronach Fred. Niezdolny do żadnego ruchu miał właśnie zacząć przepraszać, że zranił jednego z bliźniaków, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś rozchyla mu pośladki i w niego wchodzi. Jęknął, gdy poczuł ból spowodowany tym wtargnięciem.

George nic nie robił, bo chciał dać partnerom czas na przyzwyczajenie się, jednak po chwili zaczął się poruszać. W tym samym czasie także Fred zaczął unosić swoje biodra. Harry nie miał szans na ucieczkę, ponieważ gdy chciał się odsunąć od Freda nadziewał się na członek drugiego z braci, a chcąc od tego uciec wchodził głębiej w ciało drugiego kochanka.

Dlatego pozwolił, żeby to oni nadawali rytm całemu stosunkowi. Czuł się niesamowicie. Zazwyczaj miał w sobie tylko penis jednego z rudzielców, a tym razem oprócz tego mięsnie odbytu Freda miarowo zaciskały się na jego męskości. Nie mógł wytrzymać, zaczął więc szybciej się poruszać zagłębiając się po sam trzon w ciele starszego chłopaka. Spowodował tym, że drugi z braci prawie z niego wyszedł. Zrozumiawszy to bliźnięta zaczęli także szybciej się poruszać, pchając gwałtownie i bez umiaru, ostro i dziko, niczym zwierzęta. Nigdy nie przypuszczali, że ten grzeczny chłopiec ma taki potencjał.

Po klasie wkrótce rozniosły się krzyki przyjemności. Wszyscy trzej wytrysnęli w tym samym momencie, by po chwili opaść na siebie. Powoli, starając się nie skrzywdzić zmaltretowanego ciała chłopaka, Greg wyszedł z niego. Fred nie miał takiego problemu, był przyzwyczajony do ostrego seksu. Jego brat wręcz to uwielbiał.

Najpierw pomogli Harry'emu się ubrać, a później narzucili na siebie swoje pomięte ubrania.

— To było jeszcze lepsze niż pierwszy raz — powiedział Harry.

— To jeszcze nie wszystko..

— …czego możemy się nauczyć.

— Teraz lepiej już chodźmy…

— …zanim nas ktoś zacznie nas szukać.

Otworzyli drzwi i wyszli na korytarz.

OoO

Autorka: To już wszystko w tej sali. Teraz skierujemy się gdzieś indziej. Za mną proszę!

 _*Oniemiałe fanki podążają za blondynką na korytarz.*_


	3. Wycieczka: część 3

**Rozdział 3**

 _*Wycieczka wędruje korytarzami zamku. Niektóre, co bardziej uważne fanki zauważają, że powoli zbliżają się w stronę lochów. Domyślając się, że tym razem spotkają jakiegoś Ślizgona, podają tę wiadomość dalej, aż dociera ona do uszu autorki.*_

Autorka: Tak, kochane, teraz zobaczymy mieszkańców Slytherinu. Uwaga! Zaraz wejdziemy do ich pokoju wspólnego.

 _*Blondynka przystaje pod ścianą i cicho, tak by nikt nie usłyszał, wymawia hasło. Fanki niecierpliwie stoją czekając, aż przejście się otworzy. Gdy tylko mogą szybko wbiegają do pokoju wspólnego, ciekawie rozglądając się dookoła.*_

Autorka: Spokojnie, idziemy do dormitorium chłopców. Na tych tutaj nie zwracajcie uwagi.

 _*Pokazuje na dwójkę goryli, którzy zwykle towarzyszą Malfoy'owi. Tym razem jednak śpią przytuleni do siebie na kanapie przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło pali się ogień._

 _Wycieczka kieruje się w stronę pokojów chłopców, wspinając się po długich schodach. Gdy dziewczęta znajdują przed wejściem do sypialni piątego rocznika, autorka ucisza fanki i otwiera drzwi._

 _Cała grupa wchodzi do środka i zajmuje miejsca pod ścianą, nie odrywając oczu od siedzącego na łóżku Dracona.*_

OoO

Draco obserwował Zabini'ego, który spał w sąsiednim łóżku. W myślach wracał do sytuacji, która zdarzyła się rano.

Wszystko przez to, że dziś rano zapomniał zamknąć drzwi do łazienki. Gdy wycierał się po porannym prysznicu, do pomieszczenia bez ostrzeżenia wtargnął Zabini. Na widok nagiego ciała kolegi zarumienił się i bąkając przeprosiny uciekł z łazienki. Jednak te kilka chwil wystarczyło, by Draco zauważył błyszczące oczy współlokatora i nagłe wybrzuszenie w jego bokserkach. Już jakiś czas temu dostrzegł, że Zabini dziwnie się przy nim zachowuje, dlatego postanowił trochę się zabawić. W końcu jemu także podobało się ciało chłopaka. Dlatego dzisiejszego wieczora odesłał z pokoju swoich goryli, by zostać z nim sam na sam.

Wstał uznając, że dość już czasu poświęcił na rozmyślania. Ściągnął błękitne bokserki i podszedł do łóżka śpiącego. Delikatnie zrzucił z niego kołdrę i położył się obok niego. Rękoma błądził po torsie śpiącego, co chwilę zahaczając palcami o jego sutki.

Z ust śpiącego wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Ręce bez udziału świadomości powędrowały za gumkę bokserek. Draco uśmiechnął się widząc jak Zabini masturbuje się przez sen. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej podniecić chłopaka, zanim całkiem się obudzi, zaczął pieścić jego ucho, najpierw liżąc małżowinę i przygryzając płatek, aż w końcu wsuwając do środka język. Cały czas pamiętał o tym, by przyciskać swoje biodra do pośladków kochanka, ocierając o nie swoją erekcje.

Słysząc, że chłopak coraz ciężej oddycha, wsunął swoje dłonie w bokserki przyjaciela i położył na jego dłoni, przyśpieszając odrobinę ruchy na jego członku. W tym samym momencie zaczął szeptać:

— Zabini…. Zabini…. Zabini, obudź się.

Chłopak niechętnie otworzył oczy. Jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał dłonią po swoim członku, ale gdy się zorientował, że tuż za nim leży jego przyjaciel, którego od dawna pożądał, a ręce Malfoy'a leżą na jego, zamarł.

— Dlaczego przestałeś? Wnioskując z twoich westchnień było ci przyjemnie — Draco wymruczał liżąc jego kark.

— Malfoy, co ty robisz?! — Blaise zapytał przymykając oczy.

— Nic, chcę się po prostu zabawić. Przecież ty też tego chcesz, widziałem jak na mnie patrzysz — Draco z premedytacją potarł swój członek o jego pośladki.

Tego już Zabini nie mógł wytrzymać. Szybko obrócił się tak, że siedział na biodrach przyjaciela.

— Więc mówisz, że chcesz się zabawić, tak? Poczekaj, sprawię, że nie zapomnisz tej nocy!

Sięgając dłonią złapał penisa Draco i ścisnął go.

Malfoy jęknął, na chwilę zamykając oczy, by po chwili znowu je otworzyć.

— Chcę to zobaczyć, a raczej poczuć.— Oblizał usta na samą myśl.

Zabini uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, rozumiejąc grę słów przyjaciela. Ściągnął swoje bokserki i przyciągnął głowę kochanka do swojego krocza. Draco posłusznie wziął erekcję chłopaka do ust. Poruszał głową, na zmianę ssąc ją i liżąc.

Zabini odchylił się do tyłu, wypychając biodra w przód. Wiedział, że Draco ma w tym wprawę. Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że ojciec Malfoy'a od lat dostarczał synowi zarówno kochanków jak i kochanek, tak by seks nie miał przed nim żadnych tajemnic. W świecie czarodziejów nie było to niczym niezwykłym. Ojciec Blaise robił to samo, tak więc obaj szesnastolatkowie byli więcej niż doświadczeni w temacie seksu.

Kiedy Zabini poczuł, że jest bliski orgazmu, złapał kochanka za włosy i odciągnął jego głowę od siebie. Powalając go na materac, wszedł w niego bez żadnego przygotowania. Draco jęknął cicho, a po jego policzku potoczyła się łza. Jego partner na ten widok zamarł bez ruchu, ale Draco przesunął dłonie na pośladki Blaise i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Obiecałeś zerżnąć mnie tak mocno, że nie zapomnę tego do końca życia. Na co więc czekasz?

Więcej zachęt chłopak nie potrzebował. Zaczął poruszać się gwałtownie, ale każdemu ruchowi przyświecał jasny cel. Gdy jego kochanek cicho krzyknął, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Znalazł to, czego szukał — prostatę Draco.

Powtórzył swój poprzedni ruch, wdzierając się w ciało kochanka do końca.

Draco krzyczał przy każdym jego ruchu. Już od dawna nikt go tak nie pieprzył. Nie używał słowa kochać się, bo uważał, że seks bez miłości powodowany tylko pożądaniem jest zwykłym rżnięciem. Takim, jakiego właśnie doświadczał.

Wyginając swoje ciało do tyłu doszedł, krzycząc tak, że zdarł sobie gardło, w przebłysku świadomości zrozumiał, że jutro nie będzie w stanie normalnie mówić. Sekundę później eksplodował Zabini. Kiedy przez jego ciało przestały przechodzić dreszcze, wyszedł z chłopaka wywołując cichy jęk Dracona.

Okrywając siebie i przyjaciela kołdrą, którą Malfoy zrzucił wcześniej na ziemię, powiedział:

— Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

— Jasne, ale teraz śpij. Muszę się wyspać, jeśli nie chcę mieć sińców pod oczami — wychrypiał Draco.

— Jak zwykle próżny!

— Zamknij się!

— Dobranoc, Draco.

— Dobranoc, Blaise.

OoO

 _*Autorka wstaje, dając znak, by dziewczyny poszły w jej ślady i wyszły z pokoju.*_

Autorka: Na dzisiaj koniec, jeśli chodzi o świat Pottera. Teraz przeniesiemy się w świat anime „Shaman King". Gotowe czy nie, wyruszamy!

 _*Naciska guzik na swym pilocie i po raz kolejny cała wycieczka yaoi znika w jasnym świetle.*_


	4. Wycieczka: część 4

**Rozdział 4**

 _*Wycieczka pojawia w rozbłysku znanego nam już jasnego światła. Dziewczyny, ciekawe tożsamości kolejnej pary, rozglądają się po pokoju.*_

Autorka: Siadajcie pod tą ścianą, zaraz przyjdą.

Fanka: Ale kto przyjdzie?

Autorka: A jak myślisz? To przecież oczywiste! Najpopularniejsza para z „Shaman King". Siadać mi już. Nie chcecie przecież, by przeszli przez was. Możecie mi wierzyć, to niezbyt przyjemne.

 _*Dziewczyny, przerażone perspektywą dziwnego „przejścia", siadają przy jednej ze ścian tuż obok Autorki.*_

OoO

Drzwi pokoju uchyliły się odrobinę, a potem otworzyły na całą szerokość. Do pomieszczenia wszedł niebieskowłosy chłopak, podtrzymujący kolegę.

— To wszystko twoja wina, sopelku — powiedział z wyrzutem Ren.

— Moja?! Przecież sam chciałeś pójść na stok! Myślałem, że jak idziesz na tak stromą górkę to wiesz, co robisz.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że mogłeś mnie ostrzec.

— Niby przed czym?! Przecież wiadomo, że deskę do snowboardu mocuje się do stóp wiązaniami, a nie staje się na niej licząc na cud!

— Oj, zamknij się — odpowiedział, trzęsąc się zimna.

Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Obaj byli pokryci grubą warstwą śniegu. Mieli szczęście, że w domu był tylko Yoh, bo dostałoby im się od Anny za wniesienie wody do pokoju.

— Lepiej zdejmij te ciuchy, bo jeszcze się przeziębisz — poradził Horo i pomógł przyjacielowi ściągnąć czapkę, szalik, rękawiczki i mokrą kurtkę. Później zabrał się za przemoczony sweter. Zdejmując ostatnią, górną sztukę odzieży z kolegi musnął jego wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową opuszkami palców. Ren, czując ten delikatny dotyk, zadrżał z przyjemności, jednak drugi chłopak inaczej zrozumiał dreszcz przyjaciela.

— Niedobrze, ciągle jest ci zimno. Dokończ rozbieranie i kładź się do łóżka. Zaraz przyjdę! — obiecał wychodząc z pokoju.

Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, wściekły Ren prychnął pod nosem, zdejmując spodnie i skarpetki.

— Idiota! Teraz dopiero jest mi zimno. Przy nim nie czuję się tak źle, ale ten kretyn nie chce zrozumieć żadnej z moich aluzji. Musiałbym go chyba przelecieć, by zauważył moje zainteresowanie. Cholera, teraz zapewne będę chory. Po co się pchałem na ten stok? No tak, głupie pytanie, oczywiście, żeby być bliżej sopelka. Jak ja nienawidzę zimy! Następnym razem, jeśli przyjdzie mi przeżyć następny raz, nie będę zjeżdżając obserwował Horo. Ten upadek wystarczy mi na całe życie. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że zachował się świetnie. Widząc, że tracę równowagę, podjechał do mnie i złapał, łagodząc mój upadek i osłaniając mnie swoim ciałem — mruczał pod nosem, leżąc już pod ciepła pierzyną. — Właśnie! Nawet nie spytałem, czy nic mu nie jest. Nie miałem okazji. Od razu się mną zajął — Ren przerwał swój monolog, gdy drzwi znów się uchyliły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Horo niosąc w ręku parujący kubek. Po pokoju rozszedł się zapach ciepłego mleka z miodem.

— Mleko? Zrobiłeś dla mnie mleko? — zapytał zdziwiony, siadając na łóżku.

— Tak. Czy to jest dziwne? Nie chcę, byś zachorował. — wyjaśnił stawiając kubek na komodzie koło łóżka i siadając na krawędzi posłania.

Horo poprawił kołdrę okrywająca kolegę, upewniając się, że cały jest nią przykryty. Ren spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, sięgając po mleko. Pijąc obserwował przyjaciela, który był już bez kurtki, ale dalej w przemoczonych ubraniach. Z jego niebieskich włosów skapywały co chwila krople rozpuszczonego śniegu. Kiedy Tao wypił do końca swój ukochany napój, oblizał usta z cichym mlaśnięciem. Odłożył kubek na miejsce i spojrzał srogo na Horo.

— Dlaczego jeszcze nie ściągnąłeś tych mokrych ciuchów? — spytał, mrużąc oczy.

Horo podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.

— Jakoś tak wyszło, że nie miałem okazji.

— Jakoś tak nie miałeś okazji, powiadasz? A mnie rozebrałeś zaskakująco szybko!

— No, tak jakoś.

Ren pochylił się nad przyjacielem i jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął mu opaskę z głowy.

— Hej! Co ty wyprawiasz?

Chłopak nic na to nie odpowiedział. Obserwował z zainteresowaniem zmienioną twarz kolegi. Horo wyglądał bardziej męsko w przemoczonym ubraniu które wyraźnie uwydatniało kontury jego ciała.

— Ren, mógłbyś mi oddać opaskę? — poprosił zakłopotany.

— Nie. Musisz się pozbyć tych mokrych ciuchów.

Ściągnął z niego sweter, zdziwiony, że przyjaciel nic nie ma pod nim. Ściągając ubranie nieuważnie dotknął boku Horo, a ten powstrzymując jęk zacisnął zęby na wardze. Zaniepokojony tą reakcją Ren przyjrzał się dokładniej ciału przyjaciela. Widząc wściekle czerwony bok i początki formułującego się siniaka, spojrzał zmartwiony na Horo.

— To się stało, gdy mnie ratowałeś?

Zakłopotany Horo odsunął się od niego, starając się ukryć obrażenia.

— To nic, często takie zbieram podczas jazdy. Nie musisz się przejmować.

— A jednak muszę, bo to przeze mnie będziesz miał tego konkretnego siniaka.

Ren odsunął kołdrę i na czworakach podszedł do przyjaciela. Horo przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrazić, co jeszcze Tao może robić na kolanach. Wystarczyły mu już sny, które z nadwyżką przedstawiały mu możliwe scenariusze.

Ren jednak nie zauważył błysku w niebieskich oczach ani przyśpieszonego oddechu chłopaka. Postanowił, że skoro wszystko inne zawiodło, to nastał czas na terapię szokową.

Będąc tylko kilka milimetrów od twarzy przyjaciela, pocałował go w usta. Na początku było to jak muśnięcie motyla, a ponieważ Horo nie reagował, pogłębił pocałunek wsuwając język do ust chłopaka. Badał jego podniebienie, co chwila trącając jego język swoim. Powoli Horo zaczął odpowiadać. Obejmując Rena w pasie przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że teraz złotooki siedział mu między nogami.

Niższy szaman objął nogami biodra kochanka, przyciskając się w ten sposób do niego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego pocałunek wywołał taki odzew. Gdy poczuł, jak dłoń Horo zaciska się na jego erekcji przez materiał bokserek, westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wypychając bardziej biodra. W tym czasie Horo podgryzał i ssał jego szyję. Jęki partnera bardzo go podniecały.

Przewrócił przyjaciela na plecy, ściągając jednym szybkim ruchem jego bieliznę. Pochylił się nad męskością Rena i wziął ją do ust. Ren krzyknął, czując, jak jego pulsującą męskość pochłaniają ciepłe usta Horo. Różnica temperatur pomiędzy ciepłem ust Horo, a mokrymi kosmykami niebieskich włosów, łaskoczącymi brzuch Rena tylko pogłębiała doznania. Ren szybko wytrysnął z cichym jękiem.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą Horo liżącego swoje palce. Chłopak zrozumiał czego chciał jego partner. Dlatego, gdy ten się nad nim pochylił, rozłożył szerzej nogi i wypchnął biodra do góry. Szaman spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Widząc ponaglający wzrok złotych oczu, włożył w niego palec. Czując, jak mięśnie odbytu zaciskają się na nim, nie ruszał się przez chwilę, by dać Renowi możliwość do przyzwyczajenia się do nowego doznania. Gdy poczuł, że ciało przyjaciela się rozluźnia, zaczął nim poruszać, dodając po kolei kolejne palce.

Ren w tym czasie jęczał i błagał o więcej. Czując, że zaraz znowu dojdzie złapał chłopaka za ramiona. Zaskoczony Horo spojrzał na niego.

— Przestań! Chcę cię poczuć w sobie.

Szaman panujący nad śniegiem kiwnął tylko głową i zabrał palce. Łapiąc chłopaka za biodra ustawił go tak, by sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu. Patrząc Renowi prosto w oczy, wszedł w niego. Ten jęknął cicho, przymykając oczy. Kiedy znów je otworzył, spojrzał na Horo, który z pochyloną głową nie poruszał się. Chłopak, chcąc go zachęcić do działania, oplótł jego biodra nogami. Horo, zrozumiawszy o co chodzi, zaczął się poruszać. Na początku delikatnie, a później zaczął przyśpieszać z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. Jedną ręką obciągał mniejszemu chłopakowi, który prężąc i wijąc się na łóżku wychodził naprzeciw jego biodrom. Obaj osiągnęli orgazm w tym samym momencie.. Horo opadł na kochanka oddychając ciężko, a gdy otrząsnął się, wyszedł z niego i siadając na łóżku spytał:

— Dlaczego?

— Bo jesteś idiotą, który nie zauważa subtelnych aluzji — odpowiedział mu Tao, całując go w ramię.

Teraz był już pewien, że chłopak czuje do niego coś więcej. Świadczyła o tym zarówno jego wcześniejsza reakcja, jak i przyśpieszony oddech, gdy błądził ustami po jego kręgosłupie.

— Masz rację, jestem idiotą, bo zakochałem się w tobie —zaśmiał się, powalając go na posłanie.

Ren nic w odpowiedzi namiętnie pocałował Horo.

OoO

Autorka: Zostawmy ich teraz samych. Mamy jeszcze jedną parę do zobaczenia w tym anime. Chodźmy na dwór.

 _*Blondynka otwiera drzwi i wychodzi z pokoju kierując się po schodach w dół, by wyjść na dwór. Za nią w szeregu podążają chichoczące dziewczyny.*_


	5. Wycieczka: część 5

**Rozdział 5**

 _*Nasza mała grupka znalazła się na dworze. Dziewczyny zaskoczone tym, że mimo lekkiej odzieży nie czują zimna, rozglądają się po ośnieżonym krajobrazie. Po chwili zauważają ślady butów na białym puchu, a w oddali sylwetkę brązowowłosego chłopaka. Widząc, że autorka biegnie w jego kierunku bez wahania ruszają za nią. Doganiają chłopaka, który przystaje i zadzierając głowę wpatruje się w chmury. Dziewczyny, z trudem łapią oddech po wyczerpującym biegu i dopiero po chwili zauważają, że chłopak, którego goniły, to Yoh. Uśmiechają się do siebie zastanawiając się, kim będzie jego partner._

 _Po chwili czują buchające ciepło i widzą, jak śnieg dookoła chłopaka roztapia się.*_

OoO

Yoh obserwował zaskoczony, jak leżący wokół niego śnieg topi się, a w jego miejsce pojawia się zielona, młoda trawa. Wiedział, że to może oznaczać tylko jedno: jego brat bliźniak złożył mu niezapowiedzianą, świąteczną wizytę.

Nie zmieniając pozycji zawołał:

— Możesz się już pokazać!

— Twoje zmysły pracują doskonale, jak zwykle. — Za plecami Yoha pojawił się jego brat.

Byli prawie identyczni, różnili się tylko ubraniem i długością włosów.

— Czego chcesz, Hao? — spytał Yoh, odwracając się do niego.

— Niczego szczególnego. Czy już nie można odwiedzić swojego brata w Święta? — Zbliżył się do niego tak, że ich twarze dzieliły milimetry.

Chociaż szaman czuł się trochę zakłopotany bliskością i zmianą w wyglądzie brata, powiedział tylko:

— Nie jestem sam, w domu jest jeszcze dwóch szamanów. — Cofnął się najpierw tylko o krok, a potem o kolejne, aż w końcu natrafił plecami na drzewo.

Opierając się o nie spojrzał beznamiętnie na Hao, który przechylił tylko głowę w bok i uśmiechał się z przekorą.

— Wiem, że w domu jest jeszcze dwóch szamanów, ale oni są zbyt zajęci sobą, by ci pomóc. Zresztą, przecież nie masz się czego obawiać, w końcu jesteśmy jednością — powiedział Hao ponownie zbliżając się do niego. Gdy dzieliło ich niecałe dziesięć centymetrów, oparł dłonie na drzewie po obu stronach głowy drugiego Asakury.

— Już ci mówiłem, nie jesteśmy jednoś… — Yoh nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu pocałunek brata.

Zaskoczony rozchylił usta, z czego Hao skwapliwie skorzystał. Wsunął język w usta bliźniaka, penetrując ich wnętrze. Co chwila trącał swoim językiem język bliźniaka, aż ten w końcu zaczął oddawać pocałunek.

Hao wsunął swoje kolano między nogi Yoh'a, i delikatnie poruszał nim w górę i w dół, za każdym razem pocierając kolanem o członek brata. Oderwał się od ust Yoh'a obserwując, jak ten z przymkniętymi oczami ciężko oddycha. Jego duch już wcześniej rozpuścił śnieg i ogrzał powietrze tak, że teraz mógł ułożyć Yoh'a na suchej trawie.

Rozpinając jego kurtkę, jednocześnie głaskał jego krocze prawą ręką.

Yoh podał się bez walki. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Całował się już z dziewczyną, ale nie towarzyszyło temu nic podobnego do uczucia, jakie wyzwoliły w nim pocałunki brata. Pogrążył się w nieznanym, aż do zatracenia zmysłów.

Hao spojrzał na znajdującego się pod nim chłopaka. Wydawał mu się piękny, chociaż najchętniej pozbyłby się jeszcze tych bokserek, ostatniej bariery ochronnej Yoha.

Obniżając się, pocałował młodego szamana, a później swoje pocałunki skierował na szczękę, szyję i brzuch Yoha. Wędrując po ciele brata ustami coraz niżej i niżej zostawiał za sobą mokry ślad.

W końcu dotarł do bokserek. Nie zważając na materiał wziął jego męskość do ust, lizał ją i ssał. Yoh zamknął oczy i czuł jak spazmy rozkoszy przeszywają jego dygoczące ciało. Zacisnął dłonie na świeżej trawie, czując jak zbliża się do upragnionej chwili ekstazy, ale właśnie w tym momencie jego brat zatrzymał się. Przez chwilę Yoh nie był świadomy, co się stało, ale potem, gdy kolejne dreszcze przechodziły przez jego ciało, otworzył oczy i spojrzał z zawodem na obserwującego go Hao.

— Dlaczego przestałeś? — jęknął.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś doszedł w taki sposób.

Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął bokserki kochanka i odwrócił go brzuchem na ziemię.

— Wypnij się!

Przestraszony i zaskoczony, Yoh nie ruszał się przez chwilę, ale potem wypełnił rozkaz bliźniaka.

Hao rozpiął swoje spodnie, wyjmując sterczącą męskość i wszedł bez przygotowania w odbyt brata, który krzyknął rozdzierająco. Yoh pochylił głowę, z jego policzków na ziemię skapywały słone krople.

— Spokojnie, zaraz przestanie cię boleć — powiedział szaman, głaszcząc go delikatnie po plecach.

Po chwili zaczął się poruszać. Wykonywał na początku delikatne ruchy tak, by chłopak mógł się przyzwyczaić do intruza. Kiedy poczuł, że mięśnie Yoha się rozluźniają, a on sam zaczyna cichutko pojękiwać z przyjemności, przyśpieszył swoje ruchy.

Kładąc się prawie na nim, dociskał swoje biodra do jego, a ręką dotykał jego erekcji. Jęki chłopaka powoli zmieniały się w krzyki rozkoszy. Doszli w tym samym momencie, jednak dla Yoh było tego za dużo. Zemdlał z przyjemności, brudząc rękę bliźniaka swoim nasieniem.

Hao wyszedł z niego i obserwując rozluźnioną twarz brata, oblizywał swoją dłoń, delektując się jego smakiem. Po chwili zapiął spodnie i przywołał swojego ducha.

— Szykuj się, odchodzimy! — wydał polecenie, po czym pochylił się jeszcze nad chłopakiem i okrył go kurtką całując w policzek. — Jeszcze się spotkamy, bracie — obiecał, zanim razem z swoim duchem zniknął z polany.

Temperatura wróciła do normy, znów zaczął padać śnieg. Gdy pierwszy płatek opadł na twarz nieprzytomnego chłopca, ten mruknął tylko przez sen. Jednak, kiedy kolejne zimne śnieżynki opadły na jego twarz, otworzył oczy i zaskoczony przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co się stało. Zorientowawszy się, że jest nagi a dookoła niego leży śnieg, wstał i szybko się ubrał drżąc z zimna.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie dostrzegłszy nikogo, przyłożył dłoń do swojego policzka, nieświadomie dotykając miejsca gdzie Hao złożył pocałunek.

— Jeszcze się spotkamy, bracie — powtórzył, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę domu.

OoO

 _*Autorka patrzy w stronę oddalającego się bruneta.*_

Autorka: Jakie to smutne! Trzeba wygonić Annę z tej historii, psuje nam obraz ślicznych chłopców.

 _*Fanki zgodnie kiwają głowami.*_

Autorka: Trzeba już ruszać, czas odwiedzić inne anime.

 _*Naciska guziczek i wszystkie dziewczyny znikają.*_


	6. Wycieczka: część 6

**Rozdział 6**

 _*Nasza kochana wycieczka pojawia się w jednym z pokojów zajmowanych przez klan Uchiha.*_

OoO

Na czerwonej kołdrze ze związanymi rękoma leżał zaniepokojony blondyn, który nerwowo spoglądał na swojego chłopaka, Sasuke Uchihe.

— Czy jesteś pewny, że to konieczne? — Naruto spytał, lekko szarpiąc wstążkę, którą był związany.

Niezbyt mu się podobało, że leży nagi i unieruchomiony na łóżku, podczas gdy Sasuke krząta się po pomieszczeniu.

— Chyba teraz nie zrezygnujesz, tchórzliwy lisku? — Sasuke uśmiechnął się w stronę oburzonego chłopaka.

— Oczywiście, że się nie wycofam! Tylko nie jestem pewien, czy tego chcę.

— Przecież się zgodziłeś, gdy zaproponowałem, żebyśmy następnym razem spróbowali czegoś innego.

Uchiha usiadł na łóżku koło leżącego Uzumaki'ego i zaczął błądzić palcami po jego gołym brzuchu, przesuwając się stopniowo w dół i z premedytacją omijając miejsce, które najbardziej prosiło o uwagę.

Naruto mruknął coś niewyraźnie, prężąc się pod dotykiem Uchihy.

— Tak, ale zaproponowałeś mi to, kiedy nie byłem w stanie logicznie myśleć. Ach! — krzyknął, gdy kochanek nagle ścisnął dłonią jego członek.

Sasuke, wciąż trzymając w ręce jego męskość, pocierał kciukiem o główkę.

— Może od razu powiesz, że zgodziłeś się na to, gdy kochaliśmy się w wannie. Muszę przyznać, że było to niesamowite, tak słodko jęczałeś z przyjemności.

Pochylił się nad nim i polizał go w ucho.

Naruto zamknął oczy, delektując się bliskością partnera. Gdy jednak poczuł, że Sasuke się oddala, spróbował je otworzyć. Jednak otwarcie powiek nie pomogło, nadal nic nie widział. Przestraszony zaczął się wyrywać.

— Co jest?!

— Spokojnie. Zasłoniłem ci oczy, to pogłębi doznania. Uspokój się, rozluźnij i czerp przyjemność z tego, co się stanie.

Naruto uspokoił się i oddychając głęboko, wygodnie się ułożył.

Uchiha obserwował swego chłopaka, który powoli się rozluźniał. Patrzył na jego spokojną twarz z delikatnymi bliznami wyglądającymi jak wąsy. Nie szpeciły lisiego chłopca, lecz dodawały mu uroku. Później jego wzrok skierował się na dobrze umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, która unosiła się i opadała z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Jego oczy zatrzymały się dłużej na stojącej męskości przyjaciela, oblizał trochę nerwowo usta. Nie wiedział, czy dokończy zabawę tak, jak planował.

Mimo całego roku przeżytego wspólnie z Naruto, chłopak pociągał go tak samo, jak na początku. Nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął czuć coś do tego młotka, ale pamiętał jak się przeraził, gdy przyśnił mu się po raz pierwszy sen erotyczny, w którym główną rolę grał Naruto. Później sny stały się czymś regularnym, a on zaczął być zazdrosny, miał ochotę zamordować każdego, kto zbytnio zbliżył się do Uzumaki'ego. W końcu, gdy nawrzeszczał na Kakashi'ego, że ma zabrać ręce z Naruto, sensei poradził mu, żeby zamiast opierać się i doprowadzać innych do szału, postarał się zdobyć Uzumaki'ego. Zgodnie z radą jounina zaczął więc wcielać w życie swój plan uwiedzenia Naruto. Na początku nie przynosiło to oczekiwanych efektów, ale krok po kroku zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać.

Pamiętał, że gdy po raz pierwszy go pocałował, ten uderzył go w twarz i płacząc uciekł. Czuł się wtedy jak ostatni drań i miał szczery zamiar zniknąć z życia liska. Przestał przychodzić na treningi, nie wychodził z domu. W końcu, gdy nie pojawił się na którejś z kolejnych misji, u drzwi jego domu rozbrzmiał dzwonek.

Nie chciał otwierać, ale przybysz nie przestawał dzwonić. Po piętnastu minutach wściekły w końcu otworzył. Widząc Młotka nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Ten jednak nie dał mu czasu się otrząsnąć tylko wepchnął go do pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi kopniakiem i przytulając się nakrzyczał na niego, że jest kompletnym głupcem i się rozpłakał. Płacząc wyznał mu, że chyba go kocha, ale ten pocałunek całkowicie go zaskoczył, a gdy Sasuke nie pojawiał się na treningach myślał, że to wydarzenie był pomyłką. Uchiha nie odpowiedział na żadne z wyznań Naruto, tylko mocno go przytulił. Dopiero po tygodniu uświadomili sobie, że Naruto zjawił się u niego w Wigilię.

Od tego czasu minął rok, a oni żyli ze sobą szczęśliwie. Dziś obchodzili pierwszą rocznicę, dlatego Sasuke postanowił sprawić małą niespodziankę swojemu chłopakowi. Naruto nigdy nie obchodził Świąt, a Sasuke przestał, gdy brat wymordował jego klan. W tym roku miało być jednak inaczej.W salonie stała pięknie ubrana choinka, a w kuchni unosił się zapach świątecznych ciasteczek. Jednak dla Sasuke najwspanialsze w tym wszystkim było to, że obok niego był ten blondwłosy młotek.

Chwytając kostkę lodu między palec wskazujący a kciuk, usiadł znów przy Naruto i pocałował go głęboko, wsuwając mu do ust swój język.

Powoli lisi chłopiec zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Gdy Sasuke zauważył, że znów jest podniecony, oderwał się od niego i przyłożył kostkę lodu do rozpalonego policzka Uzumakiego.

— Iiiii! — pisnął Naruto. — Zimne!

Uchiha, nie zważając na okrzyki zaskoczonego chłopaka, przesuwał kostkę lodu w dół, zastawiając za sobą mokry ślad. Lodem najpierw trącał sterczące sutki kochanka, by później okrążyć je, rysując wokół skomplikowany wzór. Przesuwał kostką po całej górnej części ciała Uzumaki'ego, słuchając jego jęków, gdy woda z rozpuszczonego lodu ściekała pomiędzy rozłożone nogi kochanka.

Sasuke widząc, jak Naruto zapraszająco pręży swoją męskość, sięgnął po drugą kostkę lodu, którą wsadził sobie do ust. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż trochę go to ochłodzi.

W końcu, gdy lód do końca się rozpuścił spojrzał z góry na Uzumaki'ego, który ciężko oddychał i lekko drżał, może z powodu zimnej wody, znajdującej się na jego skórze, a może dlatego, że nie mógł doczekać się dalszego ciągu.

Uchiha ściągnął swoje ubrania postanawiając, że zaraz skończy tę zabawę.

Nagi zawisł nad chłopakiem. Obniżając się zaczął zlizywać z niego wodę, podgryzając i ssąc skórę Naruto. Gdy z brzucha przesunął się w dół, lisi chłopak sądził, że teraz zajmie się jego męskością. Jednak ten ominął wrażliwe miejsce, nie poświęcając mu żadnej uwagi.

Naruto westchnął rozczarowany. Po chwili jego westchnienie zmieniło się w krzyk zaskoczenia, gdy język Sasuke wsunął się w jego odbyt.

Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robili. Próbował się wyrwać, ale skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu to czerwona wstążka i mocny chwyt na jego biodrach.

Sasuke świetnie się bawił, ale czuł niedosyt, jego własna erekcja pulsowała domagając się uwagi, dlatego przerwał swoją zabawę i zmieniając pozycję wszedł w chłopaka.

Mimo tego, że nie przygotowywał go tak, jak zawsze, Naruto był już wilgotny dzięki językowi Sasuke.

Uzumaki, nie mając innej możliwości, oplótł swoimi nogami ciało kochanka, wypychając biodra naprzeciw jego ruchom.

Odchylając głowę do tyłu krzyczał z każdym pchnięciem. Wcześniejsze zabawy i zawiązane oczy powodowały, że odczuwał ten stosunek intensywniej niż jakikolwiek inny, który razem przeżyli.

Obaj osiągnęli szczyt jednocześnie, wykrzykując swoje imiona.

Sasuke opadł na kochanka. Leżąc na nim, z zamkniętymi oczami, wyszeptał mu do ucha:

— Kocham cię, zostań ze mną na zawsze.

Naruto nie odpowiedział. Nigdy wcześniej Uchiha nie wyznał mu swoich uczuć. Zazwyczaj to on mówił, że go kocha, na co tamten jedynie go przytulał i całował w czoło. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli dzisiejszą zabawę, chciał pozbyć się przepaski zasłaniającej mu oczy.

Jakby odgadując jego życzenie Sasuke ściągnął opaskę z jego oczu i rozwiązał wstążkę, która unieruchamiała ręce Naruto.

Rozcierając zdrętwiałe nadgarstki Naruto obserwował Uchihę, który unikał jego wzroku.

— Sasuke? Wszystko w porządku? — spytał zatroskany, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu kochanka. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, przytulił się do jego pleców. — Też cię kocham, Sasuke. Dziękuję za prezent, jutro dam ci swój.

Sasuke odwrócił się do chłopaka i pocałował go.

OoO

 _*Autorka daje sygnał, że trzeba wyruszać dalej. Wychodząc przysłuchując się dziewczynom, które z ożywieniem opowiadają o tym, co widziały. Kierują się na drogę, a potem w stronę innego domu.*_


	7. Wycieczka: część 7

**Rozdział 7**

 _*Budynek, do którego weszła wycieczka yaoi okazał się domem Iruki Umino.*_

OoO

Jego właściciel aktualnie leżał na łóżku, a na jego biodrach siedział sensei drużyny siódmej, który masował mu barki.

Iruka z zamkniętymi oczami poddawał się tej pieszczocie. Był zaskoczony, gdy po kolacji wigilijnej Kakashi zaproponował mu masaż.

Na początku nie przejawiał zbytniego entuzjazmu dla tej, jakże niewinnej propozycji mężczyzny. Znał go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nawet najbardziej niewinny gest czy słowo ze strony Kakashi'ego zazwyczaj prowadziło do sytuacji, która kończyła się seksem w łóżku, na kanapie, na stole, w wannie, czy w kabinie prysznicowej. Iruka nie miał pojęcia, skąd mężczyzna bierze na to energię, ale czasami miał tego po prostu dość.

Tym razem jednak wyglądało na to, że Kakashi nie miał żadnych ukrytych motywów. Masaż, na który w końcu Iruka się zgodził, po długich namowach Kakashi'ego, sprawiał mu ogromną przyjemność. Dłonie mężczyzny, szorstkie po długich treningach i ćwiczeniach, rozmasowały każdy napięty mięsień.

Hatake widząc, że jego kochanek powoli się rozluźnia, sięgnął za siebie, by chwycić buteleczkę oliwy do masażu.

Odkręcił korek, a po mieszkaniu rozszedł się delikatny zapach.

— Hmmm… jaśmin — wymruczał Iruka.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się. Doskonale wiedział, że ten zapach zadziała, już dawno temu zauważył, że ta woń rozluźnia i jednocześnie pobudza jego kochanka.

Przekonał się o tym, gdy kiedyś umył włosy nowym szamponem. Umino nie mógł się wówczas powstrzymać i wsunął dłonie w jego włosy, po czym całując jego szyję stwierdził, że pięknie pachną.

Kakashi'ego na początku to zaszokowało, ale po chwili zobaczył, że spodnie drugiego mężczyzny są napięte, a sam Iruka ociera się o niego i powoli go rozbiera.

W pamięci zapisał więc, że zapach jaśminu działa podniecająco na Irukę i gdy chciał, żeby ich seks był bardziej namiętny, zapalał w mieszkaniu świeczki o tym zapachu. Jednak starał się nie przesadzać z częstotliwością, by mężczyzna nie zorientował się, że kochanek wykorzystuje jego słabość do jaśminu przeciwko niemu.

Jounin wylał odrobinę płynu na swoje ręce i roztarł oliwę w dłoniach, a potem przechylił flakonik i wylał i jeszcze kilkanaście kropel wprost na plecy Umino.

Jego dłonie wróciły na ciało mężczyzny i zaczął ugniatać mięsnie pleców Iruki. Kakashi usadowił się na pośladkach Iruki, tak by ten przez materiał czuł jego pobudzoną męskość.

To wcale nie pomagało szatynowi, który także był już podniecony, jego erekcja zahaczała o łóżko coraz bardziej mu przeszkadzając. Te ręce na jego ciele, które zamiast masować teraz drażniły go i erekcja starszego shinobi, wbijająca mu się w pośladki, nie mógł tego wytrzymać.

— Nie baw się mną! — jęknął.

— Chyba się przesłyszałem? Wcale się z tobą nie bawię! Po prostu cię masuje, ale mogę się posunąć dalej, jeśli tego sobie życzysz. — Pochylił się nad nim, ocierając swoją męskość o jego pośladki i polizał ucho kochanka.

— Nie mów, że się nie bawisz, skoro właśnie to robisz. Ach! — Iruka krzyknął, gdy dłonie mężczyzny wślizgnęły się pod jego bokserki.

Kakashi masował obie półkule tyłeczka Iruki, ocierając się palcami o jego wejście. Uwielbiał tak droczyć się ze swoim kochankiem. Ten zawsze, na początku protestował przeciwko seksowi, ale gdy zaczynał się podniecać, tak słodko jęczał i prosił o więcej. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

— Proszę!

— O co mnie prosisz? — Znów znów przesunął palcem przy wejściu Iruki.

— Proszę, muszę mieć twoje palce w sobie! — Był zawstydzony, ale jednocześnie zbyt podniecony by się wycofać.

— Jak sobie życzysz, delfinku.

Kakashi zsunął się z pleców partnera i łapiąc go za biodra uniósł go trochę, by ten nie ocierał się boleśnie o pościel. Ściągnął z niego bieliznę i po wylaniu na swoją dłoń więcej olejku do masażu, wsunął palec w mężczyznę.

Poruszał się powoli, stymulując go tak, jakby był już w środku nie palcem, ale członkiem. Powoli, słuchając jęków, dodawał kolejne rozciągając go. Kiedy wszedł w niego trzecim palcem, Umino krzyknął.

— Czyżbym natrafił na prostatę? — zapytał ze śmiechem Kakashi i poruszył palcami, trafiając w to samo miejsce.

Iruka jęknął przeciągle. Pochylając się do przodu zagryzł zęby na poduszce, a ręce zacisnął na pościeli.

— Nienawidzę cię — wydyszał po chwili i znowu zacisnął zęby na poduszce, gdy poczuł jak jounin wykonuje ten sam ruch.

— A ja myślę, że mnie kochasz, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. — Pocałował go w łopatkę, wyjmując z niego palce, tylko po to by po chwili w niego wejść.

Iruka na szczęście nie czuł bólu. Uprawiali seks na tyle często, że był już przyzwyczajony do jego męskości. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że przestał czerpać przyjemność ze stosunku, wręcz przeciwnie, nie czując bólu mógł od samego początku pogrążyć się w rozkoszy.

Jęczał, na przemian wykrzykując rozkazy:

— Szybciej! Mocniej!

Kakashi to uwielbiał, Iruka zawsze w łóżku był taki gwałtowny. Opanowany w życiu, tylko czasami, gdy jakiś uczeń go rozwścieczył, pozwalał sobie na podniesienie głosu, ale w łóżku tracił wszelkie hamulce.

Jounin przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, łapiąc kochanka za biodra, by móc jeszcze głębiej w niego wchodzić. Oboje przyjęli to z pomrukiem zadowolenia.

Kakashi czując, że mięśnie mężczyzny zaciskają się na jego męskości, zagryzł zęby na dolnej wardze, by nie dojść za wcześnie. Zauważył ostatnio, że niewiele brakuje, a to on będzie pierwszy dochodził, niczym jakiś nieopierzony młodzieniaszek, tak bardzo podniecał go Umino.

Słysząc krzyk rozkoszy młodszego mężczyzny i czując jak jego mięśnie, ostatni raz zaciskają się na jego erekcji, w końcu pozwolił sobie na osiągnięcie szczytu.

Kakashi nie ruszał się przez chwilę, czując jak przez jego ciało przechodzi ostania fala dreszczy przyjemności. Po chwili wyszedł z kochanka i położył się koło niego, całując go w policzek.

— Dalej twierdzisz, że mnie nienawidzisz?

— Spadaj stąd, ty erotomanie! — Umino wypchnął go z łóżka.

Hatake robiąc minę zbitego psiaka podszedł do drzwi. Gdy już je otwierał usłyszał:

— Wróć za jakieś półgodziny. Muszę się uspokoić.

Jounin odwrócił się do kochanka z uśmiechem.

— Dobrze, delfinku! — Po czym uciekł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?!

W stronę już zamkniętych drzwi poleciała poduszka, ale na twarzy Iruki gościł uśmiech. Położył się na łóżku, przymykając oczy.

— Kocham tego wariata, ale mu tego nie powiem.

OoO

 _*W tym momencie naciska guzik na swoim niezawodnym pilocie.*_


	8. Wycieczka: część 8

**Rozdział 8**

 _*Wycieczka yaoi znowu znajduje się na dworze. Rozglądają się ciekawie dookoła nie wiedząc, co je czeka. Po chwili dostrzegają dwie idące w ich stronę postacie.*_

OoO

— Ile razy mam ci mówić? Nawet, jeśli dwa razy udało ci mnie pocałować wykorzystując moje zaskoczenie, to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy parą! — wrzeszczał Edward.

Młody alchemik maszerował szybko przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że dookoła niego spadają białe płatki śniegu, a on sam nie ma szalika, rękawiczek ani czapki. Najbardziej jednak starał się nie zwracać uwagi na wysokiego mężczyznę, który bez wysiłku dotrzymywał mu kroku.

— A jednak, podobało ci się gdy cię całowałem. Czułem to wyraźnie.

Roy Mustang uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wyraźnie odczuwalnej erekcji młodzieńca, gdy pocałował go w swoim biurze. Może doszłoby pomiędzy nimi do czegoś więcej, gdyby nie przeszkodził im brat Edwarda.

Alchemik, słysząc słowa pułkownika, odwrócił się nagle i idąc tyłem zaczął wrzeszczeć:

— Nie masz prawa o tym mówić! Byłem po prostu zaskoczony!

— I podniecony — dodał Roy.

Elric zarumienił się. Był świadomy, że jego uczucia do Mustanga, nie były wcale tak obojętne jak chciałby, ale sądził, że mężczyzna się z nim drażnił.

— Zamknij się! Nigdy więcej nie waż… Aj!

Płomienny alchemik szybko podbiegł do skraju zbocza, z którego ześlizgnął się jego podwładny. Widząc go pokrytego śniegiem i próbującego wspiąć na drogę, podał mu rękę. Edward niechętnie, ale przyjął jego pomoc.

Mustang pociągnął go do siebie tak mocno, że ten znalazł się w jego ramionach i przytulając to drobne ciałko, czuł jak chłopak drży. Nic dziwnego, Ed miał na sobie tylko czerwony płaszcz, który już przemókł.

— Pójdziemy do mnie, tam się osuszysz i ogrzejesz.

Alchemik spojrzał na mężczyznę, wahając się, czy może przyjąć propozycję Mustanga. Kolejny dreszcz, który przeszedł po jego ciele, pomógł mu podjąć decyzję.

— Niech ci będzie, ale jeśli czegoś spróbujesz, to już nie żyjesz! — ostrzegł.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie będę niczego próbować. Będę grzeczny, jak zawsze!

Roy uśmiechnął się swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem. Edward nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, gdy mężczyzna tak się uśmiechał.

Schylił głowę tak, żeby złote kosmyki włosów zasłoniły jego policzki, pokryte czerwienią. Czując, jak Mustang się pochyla i chwyta go mocniej za talię jedną ręką, a drugą łapie za kolana, krzyknął cicho w proteście, ale było już za późno, Roy pewnie trzymał go w swoich ramionach.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, Mustang?! Oszalałeś?!

Zaczął okładać mężczyznę pięściami. Roy zaśmiał się cicho, szczęśliwy, że Elric odzyskał swoją ludzką nogę i rękę, bo w innym przypadku zapewne nieźle by mu przyłożył. Jednak teraz, gdy chłopak był zmęczony i przemarznięty, jego uderzenia nie robiły na czarnookim żadnego wrażenia.

— Jeśli się nie uspokoisz, to wrzucę cię powrotem do rowu — zagroził z odrobiną przekory.

Chłopak natychmiast się uspokoił, spoglądając nerwowo w stronę dołu, w którym kilka chwil temu się znajdował. Nie w smak było mu znów znaleźć się na dole w śniegu, gdy może spoczywać w ramionach Mustanga. Przytulił się do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, chowając twarz w jego kurtce.

— Nienawidzę cię! — powiedział przytłumionym głosem.

— Też cię kocham — Mustang pocałował czubek blondwłosej głowy.

— Miałeś niczego nie próbować! — przypomniał mu Ed.

Jeśli miał być szczery, to nie sam pocałunek mu przeszkadzał, ale świadomość tego, że dla Roy'a to wszystko było tylko żartem, podczas gdy on coraz boleśniej uświadamiał sobie głębie uczuć jakie budził w nim Mustang.

— Niech ci będzie, ale teraz idziemy do mojego domu, żebyś się ogrzał. Co więcej, najlepiej będzie, jeśli u mnie przenocujesz, nie wypuszczę cię przecież w taką pogodę.

Rzeczywiście, w czasie, kiedy rozmawiali niewielkie dotąd opady śniegu zmieniły się w prawdziwą śnieżycę. Wkrótce cała okolica miała zostać pokryta przez biały puch.

— Niech ci będzie — mruknął sennie chłopak.

Roy widząc, że alchemik powoli zasypia, ruszył w drogę, kątem oka obserwując spokojny wyraz twarzy leżącego w jego ramionach młodzieńca. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, jego podwładny coraz silniej go pociągał, ale jednocześnie miał świadomość tego, że Ed był o niego młodszy o dziesięć lat i był wciąż tylko chłopcem. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że to co było na początku czysto fizycznym pożądaniem przekształciło się w coś znacznie bardziej złożonego, teraz nie wystarczyłoby mu jedynie ciało Eda, pragnął więcej, chciał jego umysłu, duszy i serca.

Zadrżał, czując, jak Ed przesuwał swoim zimnym nosem po jego szyi. W myślach podziękował losowi, że od bezpiecznego domu dzieliło ich ledwie kilka kroków. Nie chciał, by ich pierwszy raz miał miejsce na dworze, wśród płatków spadającego śniegu.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się przy drzwiach Roy szybko otworzył je kluczem i wszedł do środka zamykając je jednym kopnięciem. Pod wpływem hałasu Elric mruknął cicho, ale ciągle jeszcze spał, gdy Mustang położył go na kanapie i zaczął ściągając z niego przemoczone ubranie.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, zboczeńcu?! — warknął rozbudzony i zdzielił mężczyznę ręką po głowie.

— Ściągam z ciebie mokre ubrania. A ty, co myślałeś?

— Niepotrzebnie! Zaraz wracam do domu.

Edward zaczął zapinać płaszcz. Widząc to, Roy poczuł jak jego dotychczasowa samokontrola ulatnia się, a jej miejsce zajmuje dzika niezaspokojona żądza. Złapał dłonie blondyna, powalając go na kanapę i przygważdżając je nad głową chłopaka.

— Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz, zgodziłeś się tu przenocować i nie mam zamiaru cię teraz wypuszczać.

Przejechał nosem po policzku Eda, odsuwając jego włosy i wdychając zapach jego skóry. Ed zadrżał czując ciepły oddech mężczyzny na swojej twarzy i jego biodra intymnie przyciśnięte do swoich.

— Roy, zejdź ze mnie — prosił spokojnie, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.

— Nie. Nie przegapię takiej okazji.

Mustang podciągnął bluzę Eda i ciągle jedną dłonią trzymając dłonie partnera pochylił się i przejechał językiem od podbrzusza do jego sutków, trącając jeden językiem, a drugi ściskając wolną ręką.

— Zostaw mnie, proszę — jęknął błagalnie chłopak, a po jego policzku potoczyła się samotna łza.

Roy uniósł się nad podwładnym, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Wiedział, że teraz nic go już nie powstrzyma.

— Nie mogę cię zostawić, bo cię kocham.

Pocałował go gwałtownie. Ten pocałunek był kwintesencją całej nagromadzonej namiętność, białą flagą, którą wywiesił w końcu przyznając przed samym sobą co czuje do Eda.

Edward zatracił się w tym pocałunku, rzucając swoje uczucia na szale. Nawet jeżeli dla Mustanga to była tylko zabawa, to miała zamiar czerpać z tego doświadczenia jak największą przyjemność.

Rozchylił swoje usta, pozwalając tym samym mężczyźnie na głębszy pocałunek. Roy widząc, że chłopak już nie walczy, ale wręcz zaprasza go do kontynuacji zabawy, puścił jego nadgarstki.

Pocałunek stał się bardziej namiętny, gdy językiem badał jego podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków. Rękoma błądził po ciele Edwarda, który wydawał wprost w jego usta ciche jęki. Mustang mruknął z aprobatą, gdy chłopiec uniósł biodra i otarł się o niego. Nie zważając na zawiedzione spojrzenie złotych oczu, przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od chłopaka.

Zauroczony spoglądał na młodszego mężczyznę.

Przed nim leżał drobny blondwłosy chłopak, z zarumienionymi policzkami i opuchniętymi po namiętnym pocałunku wargami. Roy uśmiechnął się, widząc jak napięte są spodnie alchemika. Zbliżył się do niego, całując go delikatnie w policzek.

— Kocham cię. Zostań ze mną w tę noc i we wszystkie, które są przed nami.

Zaskoczony Edward położył swoje dłonie na klatce mężczyzny, odsuwając go delikatnie.

— Kłamiesz, chodzi ci tylko o szybki numerek i zabawkę do łóżka na jedną noc – zarzucił, choć desperacko pragnął uwierzyć w jego słowa.

Mustang pogłaskał go po policzku.

— Nie kłamię. Gdybym chciał mieć zabawkę do łóżka, to już dawno temu uwiódłbym cię w biurze, a nie zabierał do domu i pytał o zgodę.

— Mówisz szczerze? — Spojrzenie iskrzących złotych oczu wyrażało błaganie.

— Tak, jesteś pierwszym kochankiem, który zobaczy moją sypialnię. Pierwszym i ostatnim, tylko się zgódź. — Przesunął dłoń po ciele mniejszego mężczyzny, aż musnął jego erekcję przez materiał spodni. Chłopak jęknął, wypychając biodra w stronę Roya.

— Zgadzam się.

Te słowa mu wystarczyły. Uwierzył im i poważnemu jak nigdy wyrazowi twarzy pułkownika.

Roy, po raz drugi tego dnia podniósł Elrica i skierował się w stronę sypialni. Delikatnie położył młodzieńca na łóżku i zaczął się szybko rozbierać.

Ed szybko poszedł w jego ślady, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem, co rusz na dobrze zbudowane ciało mężczyzny, które okrywały jedynie skąpe bokserki. Sam, już po kilku chwilach, siedział na pościeli w samej bieliźnie.

Mustang spojrzał na niego z pożądaniem, które wzrosło, gdy napotkał wzrok Elrica

Wszedł na łóżko z zamiarem zabawienia się z chłopcem. Ten jednak odsunął się od niego i Roy zamarł, przestraszony, że Edward zmienił zdanie.

— Połóż się na plecach — powiedział chłopak, patrząc na swojego kochanka.

Zaskoczony i zaciekawiony Roy wykonał polecenie.

Chłopak usiadł na biodrach mężczyzny, ocierając swoją erekcją o jego. Czując, jak ciało pod drży, powtórzył swój ruch schylając się, by znów posmakować ust pułkownika. Całując go cały czas ocierał się o jego biodra. Każdy kolejny ruch był coraz bardziej gwałtowny. Widząc to mężczyzna złapał go za biodra, powstrzymując kolejny ruch. Edward spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego go powstrzymał.

— Nie chcemy przecież skończyć taki sposób — wyjaśnił uśmiechając się.

Jednym szybkim ruchem obrócił ich, tak, że teraz to Edward znajdował się pod nim. Zdejmując z niego i siebie bieliznę postanowił, że kiedyś pokaże Elricowi jak wygląda seks w pozycji jeźdźca, bo wyglądało na to, że młody ma do tego wrodzone predyspozycje. Jednak to były plany na przyszłość, ten pierwszy raz musiał być inny, z uwagi na kompletny brak doświadczenia młodego alchemika.

Roy obrócił kochanka na brzuch i pochylając się nad nim, zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego łopatkach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa coraz niżej. Wsunął jedną dłoń pod jego brzuch, unosząc delikatnie biodra do góry, a następnie wsunął swój język w jego dziurkę, smakując go. Elric, czując ten ruchliwy narząd w sobie, w pierwszym odruchu chciał uciec, ale powstrzymała go przed tym fala przyjemnych dreszczy, które rozeszły się po jego ciele.

Zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze, pojękiwał z rozkoszy. Kiedy pułkownik doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak jest już przygotowany na coś większego, oplótł jego chudą talię ramieniem i wszedł w niego.

Wszystkie mięśnie Edwarda się napięły, a on sam krzyknął rozdzierająco. Czuł, jak coś go rozrywa od środka i nie pozwala się cofnąć, po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy bólu.

Mustang widząc, że rani swojego kochanka, zaczął go uspokajająco głaskać po plecach i łopatkach. Nie poruszał się, chociaż czując jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego członku, chciał jak najszybciej się z nim kochać. Wiedząc jednak, że mógłby go bardzo boleśnie zranić, powstrzymywał się z całych sił. Próbując, choć minimalnie zmniejszyć jego ból, objął członek chłopaka swoją dłonią i zaczął nią poruszać, jednocześnie wykonując biodrami delikatne ruchy.

Przez jakiś czas Ed czuł ból, ale powoli pchnięcia Roya zaczęły przynosić mu przyjemność. Zagryzając zęby na wardze, by nie krzyczeć, także zaczął się poruszać. Po kilku ruchach udało im się osiągnąć wspólny rytm tak, że byli niemal jednym ciałem. Wkrótce Edward doszedł z cichym westchnieniem, a za nim płomienny alchemik.

Zamarli przez kilka sekund w tej samej pozycji, uspakajając swoje oddechy. W końcu Mustang wyszedł z ciała kochanka, który skrzywił się bólu. Mężczyzna położył się koło niego, okrywając siebie i Eda kołdrą.

— Nie będę mógł się przez ciebie jutro ruszać — powiedział z wyrzutem Elric, przytulając się do niego.

— To ci dam wolne, zresztą też planuje jutro urlop.

— Taa, jeszcze, czego. Chodzi ci tylko o to by mnie wykorzystać, zboczeńcu.

— Jakbyś nie zauważył, to już cię wykorzystałem. — Pocałował go w nos.

— Idiota! — Ed uderzył go w głowę otwartą dłonią i odwracając się do niego plecami, mruknął:— Idź spać, chcę być jutro wypoczęty.

— Żeby mieć siłę na dalszą zabawę?

Ed odpowiedział na to w myślach.

 _Kto wie?_

OoO

 _*Autorka uśmiecha się zadowolona i wyciąga pilot. Dając znak, by dziewczyny się do niej zbliżyły, przenosi je do innej rzeczywistości.*_


	9. Wycieczka: część 9

**Rozdział 9**

 _*Kiedy znika oślepiające światło słychać pisk zaskoczonych dziewczyn. Znajdują się w samym środku tłumu, dookoła nich jest mnóstwo ludzi, którzy popychają je i szturchają, by zdobyć choć odrobinę miejsca.*_

 _*Autorka widząc, że uczestniczki wycieczki nie mogą oddychać, pstryka palcami, w tej samej chwili wokół dziewczyn tworzy się wolne miejsce tak, jakby znajdowały się w wielkiej niewidzialnej bańce, oddzielającej je od innych._

 _Fanki, oddychając już spokojniej, rozglądają się dokoła. Dopiero teraz orientują się, że są w zatłoczonym autobusie, a pojazd niczym się nie różni od tych, które można zobaczyć w Polsce. Nic z tego nie rozumiejąc, spoglądają na autorkę czekając na wyjaśnienia. Autorka_ _wskazuje na drobnego blondwłosego chłopaka, który właśnie wsiadł do autobusu_.*

OoO

Tomek Zawadzki z trudem, ale zdołał wejść do zatłoczonego autobusu. Pochylając nisko głowę, by nikt nie zobaczył śladów łez na twarzy, skierował się w głąb pojazdu. Nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego, że płakał, choć ostatnio coraz częściej mu się to zdarzało.

Rok temu umarła jego mama, a ojciec, który nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, wpadł w alkoholizm. Teraz jedyne, co na niego czekało w domu to awantury i kuksańce. Nawet dla dorosłego byłoby to za wiele, a co dopiero dla szesnastoletniego chłopca z delikatną psychiką.

Tomek skulił się w sobie i próbował powstrzymać łzy, które zbierały się w kącikach oczu. Nie podejrzewał, że ktoś już od momentu wejścia do autobusu się mu przygląda.

Mężczyzna o piwnych oczach nie spuszczał wzroku z chłopca, odkąd ten wszedł do autobusu. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy go obserwował w końcu jeździł tą trasą od dawna. Dokładnie rok temu, kiedy panował taki sam ścisk jak dziś, a on stał znudzony i odrobinę wściekły, gdy autobus znów stanął na jakimś przystanku, by wpuścić kolejnych pasażerów, ktoś na niego wpadł.

Jego oczy spotkały się z najjaśniejszą zielenią, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Zaskoczony, tak samo jak właściciel tych oczu, omal nie upadł, kiedy pojazd znów ruszył. W ostatniej chwili oparł się plecami o ścianę, a w swe ramiona złapał nastolatka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak to drobne ciałko idealnie pasowało do jego ramion. Jakby chłopiec był stworzony do tego, by go trzymać.

Nim zdążył go zapytać o imię ten uciekł, spłoszony niczym sarna, na drugi koniec pojazdu. Od tamtego momentu Łukasz, bo tak miał na imię mężczyzna, wypatrywał go każdego dnia. Często widział, jak schyla głowę, by nikt nie zauważył jego łez i zawsze go to bolało, ale nie miał odwagi do niego podejść.

Miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, a chłopiec wyglądał ledwie na czternaście, choć kiedyś zauważył go na ulicy w mundurku pobliskiego liceum. Ucieszył się, że jego anioł jest starszy niż sądził, bo dzięki temu miał szansę by się do niego się zbliżyć.

Planował już od dłuższego czasu, jak to zrobi, ale nigdy nie zdobył się na odwagę by wcielić swój plan w życie. Teraz jednak, widząc chłopca tak smutnego postanowił, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment.

Przepchnął się przez tłum ludzi tak, by znaleźć się za jego plecami. Zasłaniając go swoim ciałem, przycisnął lekko swój tors do pleców chłopaka.

Tomek, czując jak ktoś się do niego przytula, odwrócił głowę, by dosadnie powiedzieć temu komuś co myśli o takiej bliskości.

— Hej! Spadaj ty….

Zamilkł z otwartą buzią, obserwując piwne oczy, w których błyszczały psotne iskierki. Opuszczając głowę zarumienił się niczym dziewicza panienka. Mężczyzna, który stał za nim był tym samym, na którego wpadł wsiadając po raz pierwszy do tego autobusu po awanturze z ojcem. Wtedy nawet go nie przeprosił, tylko uciekł najszybciej, jak mógł, ale miał dobry powód.

Czując obejmujące go ramiona nieznajomego i jego ciepły oddech na szyi, podniecił się. Reakcja organizmu była dla niego szokiem. Dopiero później pogodził się z tym, że może dziewczyny nie podniecają go tak jak chłopcy, choć tego, co czuł widząc na sobie wzrok tego konkretnego mężczyzny nie potrafił opisać słowami. Nie wiedział nawet, czemu sam się tak dręczy, dlaczego po każdej awanturze z ojcem biegnie na przystanek i czeka na ten konkretny autobusu wiedząc, że spotka w nim tego mężczyznę.

— Ja… ja bardzo przepraszam — powiedział nieśmiało.

Łukasz, słysząc to, przycisnął się mocniej do chłopaka i wkładając jedną rękę pod jego bluzkę, pochylił się nad jego uchem.

— Niby za co? To ja zaraz będę cię przepraszał — przygryzł płatek, po czym wsunął język do jego ucha.

Dłonią, którą wsunął pod bluzę, masował mu delikatnie brzuch, a kolanem pocierał pośladki. Nastolatek odchylił do tyłu głowę, kładąc ją na ramieniu mężczyzny i odsłaniając swoją szyję. Mężczyzna zrozumiał nieme zaproszenie, zastawił jego ucho w spokoju, a zajął się szyją. Całował ją i muskał delikatnie, a Tomek nie miał pojęcia, czy to rzeczywistość, czy sen. Jeśli to był sen, to nigdy nie chciał się obudzić. Nic go nie obchodziło, chciał po prostu o wszystkim zapomnieć i zatracić się w przyjemności, nie interesowało go nawet to, że inni pasażerowie mogą widzieć, co się działo.

Jego podniecenie rosło z każdą chwilą. Bez udziału świadomości zaczął poruszać biodrami, chociaż nikt nie dotykał jego członka. Widząc to Łukasz odsunął się od chłopaka, chciał go sprowokować, ale takiej reakcji się nie spodziewał.

Tomek czując, że mężczyzna się odsunął, otworzył oczy, które zamknął pod wpływem przyjemności.

— Dlaczego przestałeś? — wyszeptał.

Łukasz widząc jego zamglony wzrok omal nie jęknął z zawodu, że nie może go wziąć już w tym momencie.

— Chyba nie chcesz, by inni się zorientowali, co robimy?

Dopiero Tomek oprzytomniał na tyle, by zorientować się, że zatłoczony autobus nie był najlepszym miejscem na tego typu przyjemności. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, by zobaczyć, czy nikt niepożądany ich nie obserwuje. Jednak jego wzrok napotkał tylko znudzone twarze innych pasażerów i odetchnął z ulgą.

— Widzisz? Na następnym przystanku wysiadam, niedaleko jest mój dom. Jeśli chcesz kontynuować, to wysiądź razem ze mną.

Łukasz nie wiedział, czemu to mówi, ale czuł, że musi pozostawić wybór chłopakowi. Nastolatek sam musiał zdecydować, czego chce.

Tomek niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Pożądał tego mężczyzny, ale to byłby jego pierwszy raz. W dodatku z mężczyzną, co jeśli nie spełni jego oczekiwań?

Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, autobus się zatrzymał. Łukasz jeszcze raz spojrzał na nastolatka i wysiadł. Tomek jeszcze kilka chwil stał niepewny, co ma zrobić, a gdy drzwi autobusu zaczęły się zamykać ruszył biegiem do wyjścia.

— Zaczekaj!

Wyskoczył w ostatniej chwili, za jego plecami, o mały włos nie przycinając mu kurtki, zamknęły się drzwi. Chłopak wypadł jednak w biegu i nie miał szans na miękkie lądowanie. Zamknął oczy, oczekując niezbyt zgrabnego spotkania z kamiennym chodnikiem. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak silne ramiona łapią go i przyciskają do ciepłego ciała.

— Tak samo, jak przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, wtedy też na mnie wpadłeś. — Łukasz zaśmiał się na wspomnienie.

Jego śmiech był dźwięczny i melodyjny niczym dzwoneczki. Tomek obserwował go z zachwytem, nie przejmując się tym, że ciągle znajduje się w jego ramionach. Otrzeźwiło go dopiero to, że obserwując rozpromienioną twarz, miał ochotę pocałować usta w kolorze płatków czerwonych róż. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, czego pragnie i o czym myśli, jego policzki zapłonęły. Uwalniając się z uścisku mężczyzny, stanął pewnie na chodniku.

— Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłeś.

— No tak, przepraszam, po prostu jesteś tak słodki, że tracę przy tobie głowę. Nazywam się Łukasz Czarnecki i mam dwadzieścia trzy lata.

Objął mniejszego chłopca i skierował się w stronę swojego domu.

— Ja jestem Tomek, a właściwe Tomasz. Jestem Tomek Zawadzki. Mam szesnaście lat.

— I chodzisz do pobliskiego liceum.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Widziałem cię jak kiedyś wracałeś z szkoły. Twoje liceum słynie, jako miejsce dla dzieci bogaczy.

— Bo takie jest, mój tata jest chirurgiem.

— Niezły fach, poważna sprawa, ratuje ludziom życie.

— Nie, on tylko przeprowadza operacje plastyczne.

Przez całą drogę do domu Łukasza rozmawiali ze sobą, mówili o tym, czym się interesują, czego nie lubią, o wszystkim i o niczym. W końcu jednak dotarli do celu.

— To jest mój dom.

Oczom chłopaka ukazał się domek z małym podwórkiem, po którym biegał duży wilczur. Widząc go Tomek cofnął się przestraszony, niezbyt lubił psy, a tych wielkich wręcz panicznie się bał.

Kiedy weszli na podwórko, pies pobiegł do nich radośnie witając swojego właściciela. Widząc przerażenie w oczach chłopka, Łukasz złapał go za ramiona.

— Spokojnie, malutki, to tylko Maki, nic ci nie zrobi. Daj jej powąchać swoją dłoń, by poznała twój zapach.

Niepewnie Tomek pozwolił suce zbliżyć swój pysk do dłoni. Odetchnął jednak z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy Maki polizała mu dłoń w przyjaznym geście.

— Widzisz? Nie jest taka przerażająca, na jaką wygląda. Teraz chodźmy jednak do mojej sypialni. Chciałbym jak najwięcej czasu poświęcić tobie.

Stając za nim włożył dłonie pod koszulkę chłopca, gładząc jego tors, jednocześnie mocnymi ruchami ocierał się o jego pośladki. Tomek jęknął, szczerze mówiąc od momentu, w którym wysiadł z autobusu czekał tylko na to, by Łukasz skończył to, co zaczął w środku pojazdu.

— To zabierz mnie do swej sypialni.

— Jak sobie życzysz.

Mężczyzna odwrócił go przodem do siebie i złapał za pośladki, unosząc go. Tomek chcąc mu pomóc oplótł rękoma jego szyje, a nogami biodra. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że prowokuje mężczyznę, ocierał się swoją już naprężoną erekcją o biodro Łukasza, całując go po szyi.

Tomek nie wiedział, skąd u niego tyle odwagi, by się tak zachowywać. Może doprowadziły do tego awantury z ojcem, a może fakt, że od pierwszego spotkania pożądał tego mężczyzny.

Łukaszowi ciężko było się powstrzymać, czując jak to rozgrzane ciało wręcz do niego lgnie. Czuł język chłopaka sunący po jego grdyce i uznał, że ich pierwszy raz raczej nie odbędzie się w jego sypialni. Może drugi raz, o ile zdołają tam dość zanim znów się na siebie rzucą.

Rzucając klucze w kąt, zatrzasnął kopniakiem drzwi przed nosem Maki, by ta im nie przeszkadzała. Skierował się w pierwsze miejsce, gdzie mogło być im wystarczająco wygodnie .

Łukasz opadł na kanapę w salonie, pociągając za sobą nastolatka tak, że ten wygodnie usadowił się na jego kolanach, dzięki temu miał więcej możliwości badania tego cudownego, drobnego ciałka.

Mężczyzna podciągnął koszulkę chłopak odsłaniając jego ciało. Pochylając się nad odsłoniętą klatką piersiową polizał go po sutku. Bawił się nim językiem, co rusz podgryzając. Drugiego także nie zostawił w spokoju, szczypał go dłonią, lekko ściskał i wykręcał.

Tomek złapał go za włosy, szarpiąc je delikatnie, było mu tak dobrze, ale chciał jeszcze więcej.

Szybkim ruchem ściągnął z siebie i z mężczyzn koszulę i przytulając się do niego, ocierał ich nagie klatki piersiowe. Łukasz był zadowolony z tak żywiołowej odpowiedzi nastolatka. Błądził swoimi dłońmi po kręgosłupie Tomka, drapiąc jego delikatną skórę paznokciami i zostawiając na niej czerwone pręgi.

Poddawany tej pieszczocie połączonej z lekkim bólem, chłopak wygiął się to tyłu wypychając biodra i oczekując, że jego kochanek w końcu zajmie się jego erekcją. Ten jednak jakby specjalnie ignorował wszystkie miejsca poniżej paska spodni Tomka. W końcu zestresowany tym, że mężczyzna nie chcę się nim odpowiednio zająć Tomek sam sięgnął w dół, rozpiął spodnie i wyjął swoją nabrzmiałą męskość.

Wstydził się bardzo masturbując się przy kimś, ale podniecenie wygrało z zażenowaniem. Pojękując cicho przymknął oczy i przyśpieszył ruchy swojej dłoni.

Łukasz widząc, co robi chłopak zaprzestał pieszczot i tylko go obserwował. Słodycz tego chłopaka tak go pobudzała, że on również rozpiął swoje spodnie wyjmując penisa.

Złapał nastolatka za biodra, podniósł go lekko i zsuwając jego spodnie niżej, ponownie go opuścił, jednak tym wprost razem na swój członek.

Tomek zagryzł ustach, czując jak penis mężczyzny w niego wchodzi, choć był na to przygotowany.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy miał sen erotyczny, w którym pojawił się Łukasz, zaczął się masturbować. Szybko odkrył, że nie wystarczało mu samo dotykanie członka, zaczął więc szukać innych form zaspokojenia i wtedy jego palce trafiły na tę małą dziurkę.

Początkowo niepewnie wsadzał tam palce, aż w końcu odnalazł w tym przyjemność. Jednak nigdy nie zapomni tego wstydu, gdy gdzieś trzy miesiące temu poszedł do erotycznego sklepu i kupił sztucznego penisa. Później odwiedzał ten sklep parokrotnie, kupując różnego rodzaju nawilżacze, sztuczne penisy, czy wibratory, dlatego nie było dla niego wielkim szokiem, gdy Łukasz w niego wszedł. Uczucie prawdziwego, pulsującego członka głęboko w sobie było trochę niespodziewane, ale także o wiele przyjemniejsze, niż zabawki ze sklepu erotycznego.

Po chwili Tomek zaczął poruszać się na męskości mężczyzny. Opadał na niego tak, żeby cały, aż po trzon zagłębił się w jego ciele, a gdy tam się znajdował poruszał się trochę w bok, by zrobić kółeczko i znów unosił się tak, jakby miał zamiar uciec od mężczyzny.

Czuł się cudownie! Ta ekstaza, te westchnienia Łukasza, który opierał się o kanapę i obserwował go zamglonymi z przyjemności oczami.

Nastolatek, nie przerywając swoich ruchów, pochylił się do przodu i pocałował kochanka. Łukasz wykorzystując to, złapał niespodziewanie chłopaka za biodra i pociągnął go w dół do końca. Tomek jęknął z przyjemności, mężczyzna natrafił na jego prostatę.

Łukasz uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i trzymając biodra chłopaka, teraz to on kontrolował jego ruchy. Tomek poddał się temu bez sprzeciwu, przez jego ciało, co chwila przechodziły fale przyjemności. Oddychając ciężko doszedł z krzykiem, po chwili w ciszy dołączył do niego mężczyzna.

Tomek oparł swoje czoło na ramieniu mężczyzny i próbował uspokoić oddech. Wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy, że ma się wynosić, że był tylko zabawką, dzieciakiem, którego można wykorzystać na jeden szybki numerek, ale mimo wszystko niczego nie żałował. Pragnął zbliżenia, nawet, jeśli miało to być tylko namiastką tego, czego naprawdę sobie życzył.

Łukasz głaskał uspokajająco chłopaka po plecach. Mógł szczerze przyznać, że to był najlepszy orgazm, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżył. Mimo, że nie krzyczał, to na kilka chwil w jego oczach pociemniało, tak wielką przyjemność przeżył w tamtej chwili.

— Hej, malutki — wyszeptał do ucha kochanka.

Tomek zacisnął powieki, jakby miało to go uchronić przed słowami, które za chwile miał usłyszeć.

— Jeśli chcesz, to możesz spędzać u mnie większość dnia. Miejsca mam dość, a tobie chyba niezbyt dobrze układa się w domu.

Zaskoczony tym Tomek spojrzał ze łzami w oczach na mężczyznę. Widząc jego reakcję Łukasz się przestraszył.

— Jeśli nie chcesz, to zrozumiem! Nie jesteś przecież mi nic winien, nic mi nie obiecałeś, to może być tylko ten jeden raz.

Tomek zarzucił ramiona na szyję mężczyzny, płacząc.

— Nie, proszę! Ja chcę! Chcę tu być, z tobą!

— To, czemu płaczesz? — zapytał.

— To nic, nie przejmuj się tym- odpowiedział pociągając nosem, zawstydzony swoją reakcją.

Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że będzie miał swoją bezpieczną przystań, miejsce gdzie będzie mógł ukryć się przed ojcem. Nie liczyło się dla niego, że mężczyźnie może chodzić wyłącznie o seks. Dopóki będzie go chciał, to z nim zostanie.

Łukasz uśmiechnął się. Przypuszczał, że nastolatek jeszcze nie był pewien jego intencji, ale na razie wystarczyło mu to, że Tomek chciał z nim spędzać czas. Sam zresztą nie był pewien, czy ich fascynacja przekształci się w coś głębszego. Na to pytanie mógł odpowiedzieć tylko czas.

— Cieszę się, później podasz mi swój numer telefonu i adres, byśmy mogli wziąć kilka twoich rzeczy. Jeśli masz tu spędzać więcej czasu, to musisz mieć tu swoje rzeczy, teraz jednak musimy się wykapać.

Pochwycił nastolatka w ramiona i już spokojniej zaniósł go do łazienki.

OoO

Autorka: Szkoda, że ja nie spotykam takich facetów w autobusach, cóż jak pech to pech, mówi się trudno.

 _*Odwraca się w stronę fanek.*_

Autorka: Dziewczyny, teraz to nawet ja nie wiem, gdzie wylądujemy.

 _*Zaciska oczy i wciska przypadkowy guzik na swym pilocie. Dziewczyny znikają tym razem nie w jasnym świetle, a w białym dymie.*_


	10. Wycieczka: część 10

**Rozdział 10**

 _*W białym dymie pojawiają się rozmyte sylwetki uczestniczek naszej kochanej wycieczki. Autorka, machając dłoni, żeby rozwiać dym, kaszle cicho.*_

Autorka: To teraz w ten sposób będziemy podróżować? Chyba wolałam wcześniejszy! Co prawda, mogłam stracić wzrok, ale przynajmniej nie ryzykowałam uduszeniem! Wszystko w porządku dziewczyny?

 _*Zwraca się stronę grupki dziewczyn, które także próbują złapać w płuca powietrze wolne od białego, ciężkiego dymu.*_

Fanki: Żyjemy, Żyjemy… ledwo, ale żyjemy.

Autorka: To dobrze. Musimy się zorientować, gdzie się teraz znajdujemy. Nie wygląda mi to, na żadne znane anime, tak naprawdę to wcale nie przypomina anime.

 _*Wyciąga swój pilot i naciskając guziki, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji.*_

Autorka: O nie! Mamy jeszcze tyle miejsc do odwiedzenia, a przeniosło nas tam, gdzie już byłyśmy. Co z tego, że to inny wymiar!

Fanka1: Wnioskując z tego, że byłyśmy jedynie w One Piece, Harry Potter, Szaman King, Naruto, FMA i w rzeczywistym świecie…

Fanka2: To znajdujemy się w jednym z tych światów, ale w którym?

Autorka: Domyślcie się: to nie żadne anime, ani świat rzeczywisty.

Fanka1: Czyli zostaje nam jedynie…

Fanki: Świat Harry'ego Pottera!

Fanka2: Ciekawe, kogo tym razem zobaczymy

Fanka1: To nie wygląda jak Hogwart.

 _*Autorka uśmiecha się do niej czarująco.*_

Autorka: Masz racje, to nie jest Hogwart. Jesteśmy na ulicy Pokątnej, a dokładniej na Aleji Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Fanki: Dzielnica mrocznych czarodziei! Super!

Autorka: Cieszy mnie wasz zachwyt, a teraz spokój, bo już widzę naszą ofiarę. Ups, przepraszam chciałam powiedzieć, naszego kochanego chłopca.

OoO

Do księgarni wszedł niewielkiego wzrostu drobny chłopiec. Nasuwając bardziej kaptur na głowę, by uniknąć rozpoznania Harry Potter przesunął się w głąb pomieszczenia. Wymknął się w ten sobotni ranek z zamku wykorzystując to, że w całym Hogwarcie panował zamęt spowodowany wyjściem do wioski.

Harmider można było porównać z tym, który panował w chwili, kiedy pod koniec pierwszego semestru w szóstej klasie pokonał w końcu Voldemorta. Kiedyś myślał, że życie było trudne dlatego, że Czarny Pan próbował go zabić, ale teraz, gdy Czarnego Pana nie było już wśród żywych, życie Harry'ego dalej nie należało do najłatwiejszych.

Kiedy po całym magicznym świecie rozniosło się, że Złoty Chłopiec pokonał zło wcielone, Harry'ego zaczęły prześladować gazety. Nie miał chwili spokoju! Wiele ważnych osób chciało się z nim spotkać, na co on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

Myślał, że chociaż w szkole odetchnie, gdy mury zamku będą go chroniły przed wścibskimi reporterami, ale bardzo się pomylił. W Hogwarcie w miejsce reporterów, nękali go uczniowie. Do jego stołu przychodziły nieznane mu osoby, prosząc o autograf i o opowiedzenie po raz tysięczny, jak pokonał Czarnego Pana, a on nie chciał o tym mówić. Czy nie mogli zrozumieć, że to nic przyjemnego stanąć przed kimś i wymówić śmiertelne zaklęcie?!

Coraz częściej przesiadywał sam w pokoju, ucząc się nowych zaklęć. Przyjaciele powoli zaczynali się temu dziwić, przecież Voldemort był pokonany i Harry może żyć tak, jak chce. Nie rozumieli, że ogarnął go głód wiedzy. Chciał poznać wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia, nie tylko te pochodzące z białej magii, chciał też poznać czarną, pamiętał bowiem, co mu powiedział Voldemort, że żadne zaklęcie nie jest złe, dopóki ludzie nie wykorzystają go do niecnych rzeczy.

Dlatego Harry coraz częściej wymykał się z zamku na Nokturn, by poszukać książek o czarnej magii.

Przechadzał się między regałami księgarni, szukając jakieś interesującej pozycji, aż w końcu jego wzrok przyciągnęła książka oprawiona w czerwoną skórę. Sięgnął po nią i zagłębił się w treści. Nie wiedział, że zaciekawione spojrzenie niebieskich oczu śledziło go już od dłuższego czasu.

— Kto by przypuszczał, Złoty Chłopiec w takim miejscu? Ciekawe jakby zareagowały na taką informację gazety? Jak myślisz, Potter?

Lucjusz Malfoy, który obserwował go już od dłuższego czasu, pochylił się nad chłopakiem. Widywał go już wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni i zawsze potrafił rozpoznać niezależnie od przebrania. Dziwił się, że inni czarodzieje nie wyczuwają ogromnej mocy która otaczała Pottera. Był znaczenie silniejszy od dawnego dyrektor Hogwartu.

Arystokrata przypuszczał, że było to spowodowane tym, że tylko potężni czarodzieje mogą wyczuć moc innego czarodzieja. Tym co jednak przykuło jego uwagę i wzbudziło zainteresowanie chłopcem, był fakt, że moc Pottera nie była czysta. Jej jasność i blask zakłócał minimalny cień, który z każdym dniem potężniał. To tak naprawdę sprawiało to, że chłopak stał się dla niego atrakcyjny, na tyle by chciał się mu dokładniej przyjrzeć. Harry, rozpoznawszy właściciela arystokratycznego głosu, spokojnie odwrócił się i ściągnął kaptur z głowy. Unosząc wzrok, uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Nie wiem. Zapewne byłyby zaskoczone, że wybawiciel magicznego świata znajduję się w takim miejscu. Ale wystarczy o mnie, powiedz proszę, jak tobie się żyje teraz, gdy nie jesteś pod opieką Czarnego Pana?

Przez chwilę mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, przyglądając się twarzy chłopca. Potter bardzo się zmienił. Chociaż wciąż był niski, to jednak nie przypominał już nieatrakcyjnego i nieśmiałego dzieciaka, którym kiedyś był.

Przestał nosić okulary, które zastąpił soczewkami, dzięki którym zieleń jego oczu stała się jeszcze bardziej intensywna, nie nosił już używanych ubrań Dudleya, a jego włosy pozostawały w lekkim nieładzie, jakby ich właściciel zbyt często przesuwał po nich dłońmi.

Lucjusz uświadomił sobie, że stoi przed nim młody mężczyzna o wielkiej magicznej mocy, który potrzebuje nauczyciela, by się nim zajął.

— Mam się dobrze, w ideach Czarnego Pana najbardziej pociągało mnie szybkie wzbogacenie.

— Typowe, jak przystało na Malfoya — prychnął chłopak.

— A wiesz, co jest jeszcze dla nas typowe? — spytał, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej tak, że jego długie blond włosy połaskotały chłopaka po policzku.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rozumiał czego chce mężczyzna i postanowił skorzystać z zaproszenia, w końcu Lucjusz był przystojny na swój własny, arystokratyczny sposób.

— Co? — oblizał prowokująco usta.

— Malfoy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź Lucjusz pocałował go głęboko.

Harry szybko zaczął oddawać pocałunek, ich języki splotły się w namiętnym i gorącym tańcu. Po kilku sekundach, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi księgarni, Lucjusz odsunął się od niego ścierając kciukiem ślinę z jego podbródka w niemal czułym geście.

— Może przeniesiemy się do mnie ,chyba, że wolisz żebym cię wziął wśród tych regałów? Mnie osobiście to nie przeszkadza.

Po raz kolejny wpił się ustami w usta potencjalnego kochanka, unosząc go do góry i opierając o regał.

— Wolałbym jednak udać się do ciebie — Harry wyjęczał, gdy Lucjusz w końcu uwolnił jego wargi i zajął się składaniem pocałunków wzdłuż jego szyi.

— A mogło być tak przyjemnie, zacisznie, wśród starych tomów, tu przynajmniej nikt by nam nie będzie przeszkadzał, ale skoro wolisz mój dom, to trzymaj się mnie mocno.

— Na wypadek gdybyś nie zauważył, to ja cię wręcz unieruchomiłem.

Lucjusz spojrzał krytycznie na ich splecione ciała. Harry oplatał go ciasno nogami i rękoma, a on sam opierał zgrabny tyłek chłopaka o swoje biodra, a ręce trzymał pod jego koszulką.

— Masz rację, ale przynajmniej nigdzie mi nie uciekniesz.

Malfoy skupił się i teleportował siebie i nastolatka do domu, a konkretnie do swojej sypialni.

 _Wycieczka podążyła za nimi._

Zjawiając się w wielkim pokoju, gdzie centralne miejsce zajmowało wielkie okrągłe łóżko, Malfoy ułożył go na pościel.

Harry, będąc już na łóżku, rozciągnął się jak duży kot, mrucząc:

— Aksamit, hm jak przyjemnie.

Całe pomieszczenie było w kolorze srebrnym i zielonym. Ozdoby stanowiły tylko srebrne wyrzeźbione węże.

— Jak na prawdziwego Ślizgona przystało.

— Czy masz coś przeciwko temu?

Zielone oczy skierowały się na mężczyznę, który stał nagi przy łóżku, a jego poskładane ubrania znajdowały się na krześle. Harry prześlizgnął wzrokiem po dobrze zbudowanym ciele Lucjusza, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na jego męskości. Oblizał usta zachwycony tym, co widzi.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — mruknął.

— Rozbierzesz się sam, czy mam ci w tym pomóc?

— Wolę, żebyś to ty mnie rozebrał — wyznał i rozłożył się wygodnie na pościeli, zamykając oczy.

Harry poczuł, jak sprężyny uginają się, gdy mężczyzna wszedł na łóżko. Po chwili poczuł jak kochanek ściąga z niego płaszcz, a później minimalnie unosi jego koszulkę. Z każdym odsłoniętym milimetrem usta mężczyzny składały na jego skórze pocałunki. Uniósł ręce, by mu pomóc. Gdy czarodziej zdjął z niego górną odzież, zajął się jego spodniami.

Rozpiął suwak i ściągnął z Pottera spodnie, ale zamiast zdjąć tuż po nich bieliznę chłopaka, zaczął go całować pod kolanami. Sunął ustami coraz wyżej, jednak dalej nie zdejmował jego bokserek. Wsunął tylko pod nie swoje dłonie i masował pośladki, co rusz je ściskając.

Harry niezadowolony z tego, że mężczyzna tylko się nim bawi, uniósł powieki.

— Może byś się w końcu przestał bawi… Ach!

Malfoy, obserwując twarz kochanka, poruszył w jego wnętrzu palcem. Rozciągał go powoli i równomiernie. Słysząc płytki oddech czarnowłosego powalił go na brzuch, ściągając z niego bieliznę. Łapiąc go za biodra wszedł w niego gwałtownie.

Potter krzyknął, zaciskając zęby na poduszce. Czuł się tak, jakby coś go rozrywało od środka. Lucjusz nie dał mu nawet chwili na przyzwyczajenie się, poruszał się w nim ostro i gwałtownie, pchając do samego końca. Wiedział, że ból chłopaka zaraz minie, a zastąpi go przyjemność.

Rzeczywiście tak było, powoli, ale jednak Harry przestawał odczuwać dyskomfort.

— Mocniej! — krzyknął w którymś momencie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął zadowolony. Już od dawna nie miał tak niewinnego chłopca w swoim łóżku. Przypuszczał, że dla Pottera jest to pierwszy raz, dlatego aby zatrzeć pamięć bolesnego początku, chciał spełnić każdą zachciankę nastolatka, tak, żeby ten zawsze do niego wracał po więcej.

Przycisnął swoje biodra do pośladków chłopaka, trafiając swoją męskością w prostatę kochanka, który krzyknął dochodząc w ekstazie. Malfoy wykonał jeszcze kilka szybkich ruchów i przymykając oczy osiągnął swoją przyjemność.

Wyszedł z niego i położył się obok, obserwując, jak drobne ciało młodszego czarodzieja drży minimalnie po udanym stosunku.

— Możemy się tak spotykać kilka razy w tygodniu — zaproponował Lucjusz.

Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały na niego badawczo, a później znów wbiły się w zielony materiał poduszki.

— Może ty zdolny jesteś to ciągłego uprawiania seksu, ale ja nie — burknął.

— Nasze spotkania, nie będą skupiać się wyłącznie na cielesnej przyjemności. Chcę cię uczyć, te zaklęcia, które oglądałeś w książce, do niczego się nie przydadzą, jeśli nie będzie cię uczył ktoś, kto już je zna.

— Dobrze, przyjmuję twoją propozycję. Mogę tu zostać, jeszcze trochę? Nie chcę jeszcze wracać do szkoły.

— Godzinę, nie dłużej.

— Niby czemu? — spytał zaciekawiony.

— Draco wraca do domu, opowiedzieć jak mu poszło uwiedzenie kogoś ze szkoły.

— Tak, niby kogo?

— Nie jest ci potrzebna ta informacja.

— A jednak chcę wiedzieć.

— Ciekawość w takim przypadku nie jest zaletą. Powinieneś się jej pozbyć, albo chociaż lekko utemperować.

— Nie przesadzaj, właśnie ta nieposkromiona ciekawość sprawiła, że pokonałem Voldemorta.

OoO

Autorka: Zostawmy ich samych i chodźmy zobaczyć, kogo próbuje uwieść Draco.

 _*Wycieczka znika w białym dymie.*_


	11. Wycieczka: część 11

**Rozdział 11**

 _*Wycieczka znów pojawia się w kłębach białego dymu. Kaszląc, dziewczęta próbują się zorientować, gdzie są, czy to jakaś pusta sala, dormitorium, któregoś rocznika, czy jeszcze coś innego.*_

 _*Po chwili orientują się, że znajdują się w gabinecie mistrza eliksirów. Widząc profesora wszystkie dziewczyny otwierają usta ze zdziwienia. Nie one jedyne są absolutnie zaskoczone, również Autorka nie ukrywa swojego szoku._

OoO

Severus Snape siedział przy swoim biurku. Dziwne było to, że nie miał na sobie swojej szaty, dzięki której zawsze wyglądał jak wielki, przerośnięty nietoperz. Zamiast tego był w czarnych spodniach i tego samego koloru koszuli, której trzy górne guziki były rozpięte, dzięki czemu można było podziwiać wyrzeźbiony tors mężczyzny.

Mistrz eliksirów sprawdzał prace trzeciego rocznika Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Ze względu na to, że niektórzy uczniowie byli z jego domu podciągał im oceny, choć tak naprawdę zasługiwali na wielkie zero.

— Co za banda idiotów! Takim to tylko kazać iść do lasu i nazbierać ziół, a później kazać im z nich zrobić eliksir na ból brzucha! Może gdyby zamiast pozbyć się bólu brzucha, nabawiliby się biegunki w końcu by zrozumieli, czym różni się babka od mniszka lekarskiego!

Wściekły mężczyzna rzucił pióro w stronę drzwi. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł blondwłosy chłopak, który tylko dzięki umiejętnościom szukającego zdołał uniknąć uderzenia piórem.

— Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś dziś bardzo wybuchowy.

 _To nawet dla mnie lepiej._

— Nic mi nie jest, Draco, po prostu uczniowie mnie zdenerwowali. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mimo całej wiedzy, którą im przekazuję, to i tak nie chcą się uczyć, albo chociaż zapamiętać to, co mówię na lekcji. Nie, oni wolą te swoje beznadziejne dowcipy czy psikusy, wszystko, byle tylko nie zasiąść nad książkami.

— Przesadzasz, musisz pamiętać, że też kiedyś byłeś w ich wieku.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego srogo.

— Aż tak stary nie jestem, żeby nie pamiętać jak się wtedy zachowywałem. Pamiętam, że szanowałem nauczycieli i to, co chcieli mi przekazać.

Draco, widząc jak bardzo profesor był zdenerwowany i spięty, okrążył biurko i usiadł na kolanach mężczyzny, zakładając mu ręce na kark.

— Oj, wujku. Nie powinieneś się tym wszystkim tak bardzo przejmować! Musisz się odprężyć

Wtulił się w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, wkładając mu dłoń pod koszulę. Severus spokojnie złapał go za nadgarstek i ją wyciągnął.

— Nie nazywaj mnie wujkiem, kiedy próbujesz mnie uwieść — pouczył chłopaka.

— Dobrze, Severusie, — odpowiedział potulnie — ale mogę cię uwodzić? — spytał oblizując prowokacyjnie wargi.

— Nie zamierzam ci tego zabronić, chociaż powinienem – powiedział głaszcząc go po włosach.

— Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobisz — odpowiedział, muskając ustami odsłonięty tors mężczyzny.

Draco obrócił się lekko tak, że teraz oplatał Snape'a nogami. Pokręcił się lekko, irytując tym mężczyznę.

Snape złapał go za biodra, powstrzymując go przed kręceniem się na jego nogach. Nie chciał przyznać, że Draco w ten sposób bardzo go podnieca, ale na Merlina, przecież nie mógł się przespać z synem najlepszego przyjaciela i jednocześnie uczniem ze swego domu. Miał o wiele wyższe standardy niż Lucjusz, który zapewne właśnie w tej chwili zabawiał się z jakimś chłopcem w łóżku. Zastanawiał się, kto może być tym „szczęśliwcem", starszy Malfoy zawsze lubił drobnych, czarnowłosych chłopców.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Draco, który złożył na jego ustach dość niewinny, jak na Malfoya, pocałunek. W tej chwili postanowił, że dzisiaj może nieco nagiąć swoje zasady, przecież jeszcze nie uczcił wygrania tego Gryfona nad Czarnym Panem.

Objął chłopca w talii dziwiąc się, jak bardzo jest wąska. Całe ciało nastolatka było delikatne tak, jakby Draco był zrobiony z porcelany, delikatna lalka o niebieskich oczach.

Pogłębił pocałunek, pozwalając, by język nastolatka wślizgnął się do jego ust. Chciał zobaczyć na ile jest doświadczony ten szesnastoletni chłopak.

Nie zawiódł się. Mimo, że pocałunek Draco nie był idealny, to był widać, że chłopak zaliczył wiele takich pocałunków z dziewczynami lub chłopakami. Severus chciał być tym jedynym, tym pierwszym, ale czego mógł oczekiwać? Że chłopak zachowa niewinność w wieku szesnastu lat, czekając jak jego starszy o dwadzieścia lat ojciec chrzestny w końcu go weźmie? Zresztą on sam też nie był w tym wieku niewiniątkiem.

Przesunął dłonie niżej, na uda chłopaka. Ten czując to, przerwał pocałunek i opuścił głowę, by włosami zasłonić policzki, na których pojawił się zdradliwy rumieniec. Ojciec zawsze był na niego z tego powodu zły. Uważał, że prawdziwy Malfoy nie powinien się nigdy rumienić, a zwłaszcza w takiej błahej sprawie, jak seks. Jednak Draco nigdy nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zawsze, gdy pomyślał o tym, że mógłby się znaleźć z Severusem w jednym łóżku w niezbyt niewinnej sytuacji, na jego policzkach pojawiały się czerwone plamy.

Snape złapał dłonią podbródek chłopaka i uniósł jego głowę.

— Jednak jesteś bardziej niewinny niż przypuszczałem — powiedział łagodnie.

— Przeszkadza ci to? — Głos Draco nie brzmiał już tak pewnie, jak na początku.

— Nie, ale czy jesteś pewny, że chcesz przeżyć swój pierwszy raz ze mną?

— Tak. Przecież nie po to zachęcałem cię przez ostatnie lata, by w decydującym momencie stwierdzić, że jednak się rozmyśliłem, albo że była to tylko zabawa.

— Dobra odpowiedź. bo gdybyś to zrobił, mógłbyś się już pożegnać z wygodnym życiem w Hogwarcie.

— W takim razie to dobrze, że jestem zdecydowany.

Snape odsunął odrobinę chłopaka i wsunął między ich ciała swoje dłonie. Rozpiął spodnie chłopaka i wsunął rękę pod bieliznę Draco. Chwycił jego męskość i zaczął poruszać dłonią od samego czubka do jąder.

Malfoy odchylił głowę, oddając się całkowicie jego sprawnym dłonią. Jęknął tylko cicho, gdy długi, wąski palec wsunął się w niego. Próbował od niego uciec, ale Severus drugą dłonią przytrzymał jego plecy, by się nie odsunął.

— Spokojnie, musze cię rozciągnąć, byś później nie czuł bólu.

Malfoy kiwnął nieprzytomnie głową i tylko zacisnął powieki, gdy mężczyzna dodawał kolejne palce. Wkrótce dyskomfort zmienił się w przyjemność, a chłopak sam zaczął się poruszać biodrami by lepiej poczuć palce Severusa.

Jednak mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu na to zbyt długo i szybko wyciągnął swoje palce z ciała ucznia.

— Rozbierz się i uklęknij.

Malfoy z pulsującą boleśnie erekcją, podniósł się z kolan mężczyzny i szybko spełnił polecenie. W przeciwieństwie do niego Snape, mimo odczuwanego podniecenia, zachowywał absolutny spokój, kiedy spokojnie zdejmował ubranie. Kiedy byli już nadzy, Draco uklęknął na podłodze i opierając dłonie na poręczach fotela, wypiął swój zgrabny tyłek w stronę kochanka.

Severus przez chwilę obserwował to blade, oddane jego woli ciało zanim zbliżył się powoli do chłopaka i delikatnie, by sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu, wszedł w niego.

Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści raniąc skórę paznokciami.

— Możesz dalej, wytrzymam ból — syknął.

— Spokojnie, zaraz powinieneś poczuć się lepiej — powiedział mistrz eliksirów i wszedł w niego do końca.

Mężczyzna poruszał się początkowo delikatnie, by z każdym pchnięciem przyspieszać. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej agresywne, a w odpowiedzi Draco krzyczał i jęczał na przemian. Czuł się jak w niebie, jakby znajdował się w krainie rozkoszy. Doszedł z krzykiem, brudząc spermą dywan i swój brzuch.

Severus czując, że dał już satysfakcję kochankowi, przyśpieszył nie zważając już na zachcianki chłopaka, teraz liczyła się tylko jego przyjemność. Po kilku pchnięciach doszedł z cichym westchnięciem.

Wyszedł z kochanka i opadł tuż obok niego na podłogę.

— To było, niesamowite — powiedział Draco, przysuwając się do mężczyzny, by na jego klatce piersiowej ułożyć głowę.

— Nie było źle, jak na pierwszy raz — mruknął Severus, bawiąc się włosami chłopaka.

— Było wyśmienicie. Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż opowiem o tym ojcu.

— Ani się waż! — warknął srogo.

— Niby czemu? Przejmujesz się tym, co mógłby powiedzieć?

— Jest moim starym przyjacielem i aż za dobrze wiem do czego jest zdolny. Nie chciałbym żeby mnie zabił za to, że przespałem się z jego synem.

— Już o nas wie! Zresztą, jeśli mu nie opowiem, to nie dowiem się jak mu poszło na dzisiejszym polowaniu.

— Może o nas wie, ale nie chcę, żebyś opowiadał o tym, co robimy.

— Czyli będą inne razy. — Draco odwrócił w jego stronę głowę, łaskocząc jego klatkę piersiową włosami.

— Może, o ile będziesz potrafił zachować dyskrecję.

— Dobrze! Nic mu nie powiem! Szkoda tylko że nie dowiem się, jak mu poszło z Potterem.

— Ze Złotym Chłopcem?

— We własnej osobie! Ojciec powiedział, że ostatnio bardzo go zaintrygował.

— Jak zawsze Gryfon musi łamać zasady, ale tym razem na niego nie doniosę, ze względu na Lucjusza.

OoO

Autorka: Idziemy!

 _*Spogląda na swój pilot i wciska pomarańczowy guzik.*_

 _Autorka: Tym razem udajemy się do anime, w którym już byłyśmy, jednak będzie to alternatywna rzeczywistość. Weźcie głęboki oddech, bo będziemy podróżować w tym okropnym dymie._

 _*Wciska guzik i dziewczyny pochłania dym.*_


	12. Wycieczka: część 12

**Rozdział 12**

 _*Po pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się biały dym. Kiedy jest już tak gęsty, że niczego nie widać, pojawia się wycieczka yaoi. Dym opada, a dziewczyny łapią świeże powietrze._

 _Dopiero gdy mogą już normalnie oddychać, fanki zauważają, że znajdują się w pokoju z widokiem na pustynie.*_

Autorka: Dziewczyny, znajdujemy się w anime „Naruto". Tym razem czekają na nas bardziej zaskakujące pary. Jesteśmy właśnie w wiosce piasku, która jest domem pewnego pustynnego demona. Usiądźmy przy ścianie i zobaczmy, co się stanie dalej.

 _*Wycieczka siada pod ścianą, oczekując następnych atrakcji w stylu yaoi.*_

OoO

Z łazienki wyszedł blondwłosy chłopak, ubrany tylko w zawiązany na biodrach ręcznik. Z włosów na tors spływała mu woda, by zniknąć w puszystym, białym materiale.

Nastolatek nie przejmując się swoim stanem, rzucił się na łóżko i założył ręce za głowę. Przymknął oczy tak jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś za chwilę pojawi się w jego pokoju. Nie zawiódł się, kiedy w pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Zerwał się z łóżka, radosny, że ktoś odwiedził go w tej krainie. Podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je z krzykiem.

— Witaj, Gaara!

Rzucił się w ramiona chłopaka, który objął go, przyciskając do siebie. Gaara znalazł to mieszkanie, bo chciał, żeby Uzumaki był zawsze z nim. Przeszkadzało mu, że co tydzień Naruto rusza w meczącą podroż, tylko po to by móc się z nim spotkać. Teraz jednak, kiedy przeprowadził się do jego wioski, mogli się codziennie spotykać, a w przyszłości planowali również razem zamieszkać.

— Kto by się spodziewał, że będziesz tak tęsknił! Przecież widzieliśmy się wczoraj.

— Ale to było całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu! Każdy by tęsknił.

— Właśnie widzę, że jesteś bardzo chętny do działania i zaspokojenia tęsknoty.

Spojrzał wymownie w dół, Naruto podążył za jego wzrokiem, a widząc, że zgubił ręcznik pisnął jak dziewczyna, odszukał zgubę i szybko związał go na biodrach.

— Jesteśmy razem tak długo, a ty dalej się wstydzisz. Zachowujesz się jak dziewica, a mogę przecież zaświadczyć, że już dawno pozbyłem się twojej niewinności.

— Mógłbyś przestać żartować?! — krzyknął, cały zarumieniony.

Gaara podszedł do kochanka i położywszy swoją dłoń do jego policzka, pogłaskał go łagodnie.

— Pięknie wyglądasz z tymi rumieńcami, a jeszcze piękniej bez tego ręcznika.

Zanim Naruto zorientował się w zamiarach chłopaka, ten powalił go na łóżko, a biały materiał poszybował na drugi koniec pokoju.

— Może byś dał sobie spokój?! — wrzasnął, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku Gaary.

— Dlaczego? Sam stwierdziłeś, że za mną tęsknisz — odpowiedział, gładząc dłonią brzuch chłopaka.

— Ale robiliśmy to wczoraj i przedwczoraj! Robimy to przynajmniej raz dziennie, może ja nie mam aż tyle energii?!

— Nie masz aż tyle energii? A kto się na mnie rzucił, jak tylko otworzyłem drzwi?

Każde słowo młodszego chłopaka były podkreślone przez pocałunki na delikatnej skórze Uzumaki'ego. Naruto nic na to nie odpowiedział, zamknął tylko oczy z przyjemności. Gaara zawsze wiedział jak go podejść, żeby nie protestował, co nie znaczyło, że miał coś przeciwko temu.

Pustynny całował go po torsie, robiąc na nim maleńkie czerwone punkciki tak, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że to drobne ciałko należy tylko do niego. Tak zresztą było. Choć nie podobało mu się, że Naruto często odwiedza swoją starą wioskę, żeby spotkać swego przyjaciela z drużyny, Sasuke Uchihę.

Zawsze, gdy widział tego chłopaka, zauważał jego wzrok był skierowany na Uzumaki'ego. Widocznym było, że pała zazdrością o to, że pustynny ubiegł go w zdobyciu Naruto. Myśląc o tym, Gaara objął członka chłopaka i ścisnął.

Naruto pisnął, wyginając się w łuk po czym objął talię pustynnego, liżąc go po szyi. Gaara poruszając w gorę i w dół dłonią po penisie kochanka, wdychał zapach lasu, który zawsze otaczał Naruto. Czuł jak ciało chłopaka drży próbując ukryć przyjemność, którą odczuwał. Chcąc, żeby Uzumaki doszedł właśnie w tym momencie, chwycił mocniej jego męskość.

— Gaara, proszę, nie chcę, tego robić w taki sposób — wyjęczał, wyginając się w niekontrolowanym odruchu.

— Spokojnie, jeszcze się zabawimy. Dojdź dla mnie. Teraz!

Na jego rozkaz chłopak doszedł z krzykiem by po chwili opaść na łóżko, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem i ciężko dysząc. W tym czasie pustynny obserwując swego kochanka, który starał się uspokoić, zlizał spermę ze swej dłoni. Kochał go i pożądał. Już od pierwszego spotkania wiedział, że ten chłopak był niesamowity. Dopiero później dowiedział się, że Naruto także jest nosicielem demona.

— Chyba się już uspokoiłeś? – zapytał Gaara.

— Jesteś okropny.

— Przyjmuje to jako odpowiedź twierdzącą.

Przesunął dłonią po boku kochanka aż po biodro, zahaczając lekko o jego żebra. Wsunął swoją dłoń między jego nogi i włożył w niego palec. W niedługim czasie dołączyły do niego inne.

Uzumaki kręcił się pod nim, znów podniecony do granic możliwości.

— Proszę, nie samymi palcami.

— Czyli jesteś chętny.

Gaara wszedł w kochanka, a Naruto tylko westchnął cicho, bo jego ciało było już przyzwyczajone do rozmiarów Gaary.

Pustynny shinobi podłożył ręce pod kolana kochanka, unosząc do góry jego dolną część ciała, żeby móc głębiej w niego wejść. Wsuwał się i wysuwał, aż odnalazł jego prostatę. Kiedy natrafił na ten wrażliwy punkt, poruszał się tak, żeby samemu czerpać jak największą przyjemność i jednocześnie zapewnić oszołomienie Uzumaki'emu.

W pokoju unosił się zapach potu, wkrótce rozniosły się po nim krzyki rozkoszy chłopców, którzy osiągnęli punkt kulminacyjny.

Gaara wyszedł z kochanka i biorąc go na ręce skierował się w stronę łazienki, by pozbyć się wszelkich lepkich dowodów miłosnych igraszek. Po cichu liczył również na kolejne pieszczoty.

— Nie myśl, że nie wiem, co planujesz — mruknął Naruto, zarzucając ręce na kark kochanka.

— A o czym niby myślę? — spytał.

— O tym, że możesz mnie wziąć w łazience! Niby jesteś okrutnym i krwiożerczym potworem, a zachowujesz się jak seksualny maniak.

— Obsesja i mania mogą przyjąć różne oblicza – powiedział powodując, że Naruto się lekko skrzywił, ale nie protestował przeciwko dotykowi Gaary.

OoO

 _*Dalszej części rozmowy wycieczka już nie słyszy, ponieważ chłopcy znikają za drzwiami łazienki.*_

Autorka: To byłoby na tyle. Proszę wstrzymać oddech, bo wyruszamy na polanę w wiosce liścia, gdzie trenują właśnie dwie osoby.

 _*Wycieczka znika.*_


	13. Wycieczka: część 13

**Rozdział 13**

 _*Nasza kochana wycieczka pojawia się na polanie, na której trenują Sasuke i Kakashi. Dziewczyny widząc co robią, opadają na ziemię z szerokimi uśmiechami.*_

OoO

Sasuke Uchiha, potomek jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów, leżał na trawie opierając się plecami o drzewo. Przed nim na pieńku siedział jego nauczyciel. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że Sasuke był nagi.

Chłopak przesuwał dłonią po całym trzonie swego penisa, a jednocześnie drugą błądził po klatce i brzuchu. Odchylając się do tyłu przymknął oczy i przyśpieszył ruchy. Z jego ust wymykały się westchnienia i jęki przyjemności.

Mężczyzna obserwował go jednym widocznym okiem, które podejrzanie błyszczało. Spoglądał na masturbującego się chłopca spokojnie, jednak jego rzeczywisty stan zdradzało wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

Sasuke zapomniawszy, że niedaleko niego siedzi sensei nie przestając poruszać jedną dłonią po członku, palce drugiej przybliżył do swej dziurki. Kręcąc kciukiem przy wejściu, wsadził jeden palec w odbyt. Odczuwając dzięki temu przyjemność zgiął kolana, nieświadomie dając mężczyźnie możliwość dokładnego widoku na wszystko.

Wsunął w siebie kolejne palce, zaciskając na nich mięśnie odbytu. Zatapiając się całkowicie w przyjemności zagłębiał się dalej, aż natrafił na prostatę. Dotykając jej palcami zadrżał, otwierając w szoku oczy.

Mężczyzna widząc, że jego podopieczny wkrótce dojdzie, wstał z pnia i podszedł do chłopaka. Rozpinając spodnie złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął jego twarz do swej męskości, a Sasuke, posłuszny senseiowi, wziął tę męskość do ust. Dalej poruszając palcami w swoim wnętrzu, lizał i ssał penisa Kakashi'ego. Kiedy poczuł w ustach gorzki smak wydzieliny mężczyzny, przyśpieszył ruchy palców i zaczął delikatnie podgryzać męskość sensei'a. Hatake, dalej trzymając go za włosy, przyśpieszył ruchy bioder.

Doszli oboje, jęcząc. Mentor wypuścił z pięści czarne kosmyki chłopaka, który ze zmęczenia ciężko opadł na trawę. Z kącika ust ciekła mu strużka śliny wymieszana ze spermą mężczyzny, brzuch Uchihy był pobrudzony nasieniem.

Chłopak sądził, że to już koniec, ale Kakashi'emu to nie wystarczało. Chwycił go wiec pod pachy i postawił go na nogi. Zmiażdżył jego usta swoimi, wykorzystując język, by złagodzić tę gwałtowność. Smakując swoją spermę, której pozostałości odnalazł w ustach Uchihy, złapał chłopaka za pośladki unosząc go do góry. Oparł jego ciało o drzewo, by chociaż minimalnie zwiększyć możliwość ruchu.

Wszedł w niego gwałtownie z całą namiętnością, jaką czuł, a Sasuke krzyknął, zagryzając zęby na ramieniu mężczyzny. Kakashi'emu to nie przeszkadzało, nawet lubił ten ból, który zadawał mu chłopak podczas stosunku. Dzięki jego paznokciom miał całe plecy naznaczone czerwonymi pręgami.

Przytrzymując ucznia za pośladki, Hatake wgłębiał się dalej w jego słodkie ciało, jego ruchy były gwałtowne i nierówne. Raz wchodził delikatnie i kusząco, aby za drugim razem wejść ostro i gwałtownie. Ich uniesienie trwało do momentu, kiedy mięśnie chłopca zaczęły zaciskać się na męskości Kakashi'ego. Mężczyzna, czując to, pchnął jeszcze raz i doszedł razem z nim.

Trzymał chłopca w takiej pozycji jeszcze kilka chwil. Czując, że Sasuke powoli się rozluźnia, opuścił go delikatnie na ziemię, wychodząc z jego ciała. Uchiha oparł się o jego ramię. Po chwili wstydząc się, że jest taki słaby i uległy po stosunku, odsunął się od Kakashi'ego. Jounin spojrzał na niego i po chwili uśmiechnął się. Mając z powrotem swoją maskę na twarzy, pocałował przez materiał chłopaka.

— Nie musisz się wstydzić swojej słabości, a na pewno nie przy mnie — powiedział, odsuwając się od Uchihy.

Chłopak tylko spojrzał na niego spod grzywki i zbierając porozrzucane dookoła ubrania, mruknął:

— Wcale nie jestem słaby.

— Wiem o tym.

OoO

 _*Autorka wstaje z ziemi, spoglądając co chwila na Kakashi'ego, który obserwuje ubierającego się chłopaka z pożądaniem.*_

Autorka: Dziewczyny, zbieramy się! Teraz wyruszymy do anime, w którym jeszcze nie byłyśmy zobaczyć bardzo słodkie ukeciątko.

 _*Zasłaniając usta dłonią, próbuje powstrzymać chichot. Dziewczyny nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, przeglądają w głowie listę anime, w których może być chłopak na tyle słodki, że mógł spowodować rozbawienie Autorki. Kiedy dochodzą do ostatnich tytułów, ślinka napływa im do ust. W tych wszystkich tytułach, które sobie przypomniały, było mnóstwo uroczych i ślicznych chłopców mających prawo ubiegać się o tytuł słodkiego ukeciątka._

Autorka: Nie będę was już trzymać w niepewności, wyruszamy do…

 _*Wycieczka znika w białym dymie.*_


	14. Wycieczka: część 14

**Rozdział 14**

Autorka: …"Loveless".

 _*Autorka uśmiecha się do fanek, które obserwują ją zaskoczone. Po chwili na ich twarzach pojawiają się szerokie uśmiechy.*_

Fanka1: Soubi…

Fanka2: I Ritsuka…

Fanka3: Jego słodkie uszka…

Fanka4: I ten kochany ogonek…

Fanka5: On jest taki….

Fanki: Kawaii!

 _*Wszystkie dziewczyny wzdychają, wyobrażając sobie, co będzie się działo. Autorka uśmiecha się zadowolona, że wszystkim podoba się jej świąteczny pomysł, ale w duchu wzdycha, bo jeszcze nie dotarły nawet do połowy wyprawy.*_

Autorka: To dobrze, że się cieszycie. Jednak, czy zamiast sobie ich wyobrażać, nie wolałybyście na nich popatrzeć?

 _*Wskazuje na czarnowłosego chłopca z kocimi uszami, który smacznie śpi na łóżku, przykryty kołdrą.*_

OoO

Ritsuka słodko spał w swoim łóżku. Nie przypuszczał nawet w najgorszym koszmarze, a raczej w najpiękniejszym śnie, co go czeka.

W pokoju rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi balkonowych. Chłopak zastrzygł uszami i przewrócił się na drugi bok sądząc, że to tylko sen. Pukanie jednak nie ustało, a nawet się wzmogło tak, że nie mógł już go ignorować.

Otworzył swoje zaspane oczy i usiadł. Spojrzał w stronę balkonu zastanawiając się, czym może być spowodowany ten hałas. Kiedy próbował coś zobaczyć, zawiał wiatr odsuwając zasłonę i w ten sposób oczom chłopaka ukazała się postać długowłosego mężczyzny.

— Soubu! — krzyknął i zerwał się z łóżka.

Podbiegając do balkonu, odsunął zasłonę i otworzył drzwi. Teraz już nic ich nie oddzielało, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się.

— Tęskniłem za tobą, Ritsuka — powiedział, pochylając się nad chłopcem.

Pocałował go w usta, dłonią przesuwając po całej długości jego ogona. Chłopca przeszył dreszcz. Bał się tego, bo od jakiegoś czasu przebywając z mężczyzną czuł przyjemne dreszcze i ciepło w podbrzuszu szczególnie w dolnych partiach, za każdym razem kiedy ten go dotykał lub całował.

Ritsuka odsunął się od niego. Odwracając się, by ukryć rumieńce, które pojawiły się na jego policzkach, powiedział:

— Przestań to robić.

— Czemu? Przecież podoba ci się to, a ja cię kocham.

Zbliżył się do niego od tyłu i unieruchomił, powalając na łóżko. Całując podciągnął koszulkę, w której spał. Ritsuka odwrócił głowę, by umknąć przed ustami mężczyzny.

— Puść… Puść mnie — powiedział, choć tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciał.

Dłoń mężczyzny dalej znajdowała się na jego brzuchu, a skóra Soubu po nocnym spacerze była bardzo zimna w porównaniu z ciałem chłopca. Nie było to jednak nieprzyjemne doznanie, było miłe i wzbudzało przyjemne dreszcze, dokładniej te konkretne dreszcze, których nie rozumiał.

— Nie, bo tak naprawdę chcesz tego — powiedział, dmuchając w jego kocie ucho.

Chłopczyk zastrzygł uszami. Gdy jednak chciał coś odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna znów go pocałował, choć już nie w usta.

Soubu przesuwał wargi po szyi Ritsuki, całując ją delikatnie. Sunął dłońmi po jego ciele coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu jego palce zahaczyły o gumkę bokserek. Spojrzał na chłopca i widząc, że ten nie protestuje ściągnął materiał z jego pośladków.

Ritsuka zarumienił się po same czubki uszu. Nikt go jeszcze nie widział nagiego, a teraz Sounu patrzył na „to". Nie wiedział, jaka jest jego reakcja na ten widok. Teraz nie był już do końca pewien, czy może pozwolić mężczyźnie na więcej. Przede wszystkim nie chciał stracić ogona i uszów.

— Ja nie…

— Spokojnie, nie stracisz swojego słodkiego ogonka i uszów.

Soubu zdjął okulary, kładąc je na szafce koło łóżka. Pochylając się nad kroczem chłopaka, wziął jego męskość do ust. Ssał ją i lizał, sprawnie manewrując językiem po całym trzonie.

Chłopak czując jak jego penis jest pochłaniany przez to ciepło krzyknął oszołomiony, jednak po chwili jego zaskoczenie zmieniło się w krzyki przyjemności. Trzymając w dłoniach włosy Soubu, niekontrolowanie wypychał biodra do przodu.

Mężczyzna złapał go za pośladki powstrzymując jakikolwiek ruch. Chciał, żeby ten ich pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy, spokojny i pełny uniesienia dla chłopaka, chciał, żeby ten oszalał z przyjemności, którą mu da.

Ritsuka jęknął zawiedziony. Nie miał możliwości wyrwać się z silnego uścisku dłoni mężczyzny, mógł jedynie posłusznie przyjmować rozkosz.

Pochylając się do przodu zacisnął zęby na wardze, choć długo nie wytrzymał i zaczął krzyczeć. Wytrysnął wprost w usta Soubu i padł zmęczony na plecy. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała tak, jakby przebiegł ze sto metrów sprintem.

Mężczyzna, wciąż klęcząc między jego nogami, spojrzał na zarumienione policzki chłopca, oblizał się i usiadł koło niego na łóżku. Odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów z jego czoła powiedział:

— Kocham cię.

Okrył drżące ciało Ritsuki kołdrą i ruszył w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Zanim wyszedł odwrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na leżącego chłopca, po chwili jednak zniknął wśród ciemnej nocy.

OoO

Autorka: Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało. Teraz wyruszymy do rzeczywistości, ale znajdującej się w innym wymiarze. Występują tam elfy, wampiry, wilkołaki, demony, anioły i wiele innych człekokształtnych stworzeń.

 _*Autorka naciska guzik i wycieczkę pochłania dym.*_


	15. Wycieczka: część 15

**Rozdział 15**

 _*Wycieczka pojawia się na cmentarzysku, dookoła widzą tylko stare, zniszczone nagrobki oplecione bluszczem. Nad ziemią unosi się mlecznobiała mgła, a wysoko na niebie lśni księżyc w kształcie rogalika, który co chwila przesłaniają gęste, ciemne chmury. Cała sceneria wygląda, jakby wprost wyjęta z horroru._

 _Fanki z krzykiem przerażenia zbijają się w ciasną grupkę, a autorka spogląda na nie ze zdziwieniem.*_

Autorka: Co wam jest?

Fanka1: Na wypadek gdybyś nie zauważyła, to znajdujemy się na cmentarzu! Na cmentarzu w nocy! Na strasznym cmentarzu w nocy!

Autorka: Przesadzacie, miejsce jak każde inne.

 _*Spogląda na nich z szerokim uśmiechem.*_

Autorka: Jak dla mnie bomba! Zostałam wychowana w takich klimatach, horrory i makabra są najlepsze. Wciągnęła mnie w to mama, pierwszą samodzielnie przeczytaną książką był właśnie horror, moja kochana mamusia mi ją podsunęła.

 _*Autorka śmieje się na wspomnienie, a dziewczyny patrzą na nią zdziwione. Nie przypuszczały, że ktoś, kto lubi horrory, może pisać opowiadania yaoi, to był dla nich wielki szok.*_

Autorka: Zostawmy jednak w spokoju moje życie prywatne i poobserwujemy naszego nowego przyjaciela.

 _*Wskazuje głową na fioletowo włosego chłopaka ze złotymi oczami, zmierzającego w stronę cmentarza. Kiedy fanki mu się przyglądają, Autorka siada na jednej z płyt nagrobnych, wycieczka, widząc to, niepewnie się do niej przyłącza._

OoO

Piętnastoletni Shi zjawił się na cmentarzu, aby odwiedzić grób swoich rodziców, którzy umarli pół roku temu. Był bardzo niski i drobny, dlatego ludzie widząc go pierwszy raz uznawali, że mają przed sobą kogoś dużo młodszego.

Bardzo go to złościło, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to jak wyglądał. Nie chciał sprawiać problemów swojemu wujostwu, którzy się nim opiekowali od śmierci rodziców. Wystarczyło mu, że co noc przed snem słyszał ich kłótnie o brak pieniędzy i wykrzykiwane pretensje, że po śmierci jego rodziców przybył im jeszcze jeden darmozjad do wykarmienia.

Te słowa zawsze bolały, dlatego uciekał z domu na ten cmentarz. W końcu ciocia i wujek przestali się reagować na jego nocne wycieczki, przynajmniej nie było go w domu.

Dotarłszy do jednego z podwójnych nagrobków, klęknął przed nim, pochylił głowę, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, które spadały na płytę. Nie wiedział, że nie jest sam. Ktoś go obserwował. Wampir tak stary, że sam nie pamiętał ile ma lat, obserwował chłopca już od dawna. Zobaczył go po raz pierwszy pewnej nocy, kiedy wracał po posiłku w pobliskiej wiosce, malec stał właśnie przy tym grobie.

Ponieważ był najedzony, nie zwrócił na niego zbytniej uwagi, ale gdy chłopiec pojawił się również następnej nocy i kolejnej i za każdym razem jego drobnymi ramionami wstrząsał płacz, zaczął mu się przyglądać.

Siedział z nim całe noce pilnując, żeby nikt go nie zaatakował. Tylko raz musiał zabić jakiegoś pijanego mężczyznę, który chciał go wykorzystać. Maluch usłyszał tylko krótki i urywany krzyk pijaka, którego pozbawił życia.

Z czasem zainteresowanie wampira przerodziło się w obsesję. Nocami obserwował go, a za dnia w swojej trumnie o nim rozmyślał. Dziś postanowił, że posmakuje jego krwi.

Zbliżył się i stanąwszy za chłopcem, wyszeptał mu do ucha:

— Co się stało, maleńki?

Shi, czując oddech na swoim karku i słysząc głęboki męski głos, odwrócił się szybko, robiąc krok do tyłu. Potaknął się o płytę nagrobkową i upadł do tyłu, raniąc sobie łokieć o płytę nagrobną. Syknął z bólu trzymając się za krwawiące miejsce, czuł, jak krew spływa mu miedzy palcami i kapie na kamień. Podniósł głowę, chcąc zobaczyć, kto go tak przestraszył.

Przed sobą zobaczył mężczyznę wyglądającego na dwadzieścia parę lat. Nieznajomy był ubrany w czarny skórzany płaszcz, czarne spodnie i rozpiętą na trzy guziki koszulę. Jego skóra miała mlecznobiały kolor, twarz okalały czarne włosy przetykane czerwonymi pasemkami, a obserwujące go oczy były czarne jak węgiel, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna nie posiadał białek.

— Nic ci nie jest?

— Nie, wszystko w porządku, po prostu się przestraszyłem — powiedział, wstając. Doku złapał go za łokieć i podniósł do góry tak, że rana znajdowała się na wysokości jego oczu.

— To nic takiego. — Chłopiec zarumienił się.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale przy tym nieznajomym jego policzki pokrywały się rumieńcem, a w podbrzuszu gromadził się ogień.

— Nic nie wiadomo.

Wampir przysunął łokieć chłopaka do swoich ust i wysuwając język polizał ranę, zlizując krew.

Doku rozkoszował się smakiem. Krew chłopca była taka cudowna, gorąca i pożywna.

Shi przymknął oczy, zbliżając się nieświadomie do drapieżnika ukrytego pod powłoką przystojnego mężczyzny. Nastolatek wypchnął swoje biodra do przodu, ocierając się o nieznajomego. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten język na jego łokciu go podniecał.

Doku objął chłopaka w pasie, kładąc go na grób. Przesunął swoje usta od łokcia chłopaka, poprzez jego szyje do jego ust, które pocałował. Wsuwając w nie swój język, badał jego podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków.

Nastolatek zaczął nieporadnie oddawać pocałunek. Wsunął dłonie we włosy mężczyzny, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej, by pogłębić pocałunek.

Wampir wsunął swoją dłoń pod ubranie nastolatka Jego dłonie były zimne, ale przynosiły ulgę rozpalonemu ciału chłopca.

Shi, jakby przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajdują, odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę.

— Nie, nie tutaj — wydyszał.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a później swój wzrok skierował na napis na płycie nagrobkowej. Zrozumiawszy niechęć chłopca pochylił się nad nim, zakrywając jego i siebie płaszczem. Zniknęli obaj tak, jakby to ciemność nocy ich pochłonęła.

Znaleźli się w ciemnym pokoju bez okien, jedyne światło dawały setki zapalonych świec znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu.

Wampir odsłonił chłopaka. Zaskoczony Shi rozejrzał nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Przed chwilą znajdował się na cmentarzu, by chwilę potem znaleźć się na wielkim łóżku, przykrytym czarną narzutą.

— Kim jesteś? — spytał przerażony widząc, jak oczy mężczyzny zmieniają kolor z czarnego na krwistą czerwień.

Doku zbliżył się do niego, by po chwili powalić go na łóżko. Trzymając go jedną dłonią za nadgarstki, pogłaskał policzek chłopca.

— Wampirem, ale zwracaj się do mnie Doku, Shi.

— Skąd… skąd znasz moje imię?

— Skąd? Chyba stąd, że potrafię czytać w myślach. Wiem o tobie wszystko, mój mały. Wiem, że twoi rodzice niedawno zginęli, że mieszkasz u krewnych, którzy cię nie chcą i u których nie czujesz się dobrze. Wiem także, że jesteś mimo całego zaskoczenia jesteś także podniecony.

Przesunął swoją dłoń na krocze chłopaka, ściskając przez materiał jego męskość. Shi jęknął, zagryzając zęby na wardze. Nie potrafił zaprzeczyć wampirowi. Choć była to dziwna, a wręcz niesamowita sytuacja, czuł takie same jeśli nie większe podniecenie jak na cmentarzu. Wypchnął do przodu biodra domagając się uwagi. Doku widząc to, uśmiechnął się i z ustami znajdującymi się tuż przy ustach chłopca zaproponował:

— Może tu ze mną zostaniesz? Przyda mi się ktoś taki jak ty. Obiecuje ci, że nie pożałujesz.

Przesunął nosem po szyi Shi, aż zatopił swoje wydłużone kły w jego tętnicy. Nastolatek wygiął się w łuk, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczył.

Przez jego ciało przechodziły fale gorąca i zimna, czuł się tak, jakby jego krew zmieniła się we wrzącą lawę. Powoli jego ciało zaczęło się ogrzewać, aż paliło żywym ogniem i jedynym, który mógłby go ostudzić był wampir.

Oparł swoje czoło o bark wampira, ale przeszkadzały mu ubrania, krępowały i broniły przed tym przyjemnym chłodem. Zaczął zdzierać z siebie i mężczyzny ubrania. Wampir widząc pośpiech chłopaka, oderwał się od jego skóry zlizując kilka kropel krwi, które pojawiły się w miejscu ugryzienia. Pomagając mu, ściągnął z siebie i z niego ubrania, teraz obaj leżeli nago na łóżku.

Kiedy chłopaka już nic nie krępowało, przytulił się całym ciałem do mężczyzny. Chłód go uspokajał, ale nie przynosił ostatecznej ulgi. Obejmując biodra wampira jedną dłonią, zaczął ocierać się o niego, jęcząc wprost do jego ucha, chciał, pragnął żeby już w niego wszedł.

— Proszę, chcę…

— Czego chcesz? — spytał Doku.

Jemu także ciężko było powstrzymać pożądanie, ale musiał być pewny, że nastolatek wie czego chce i zgadza się na wszystko, co się z nim stanie.

— Chce cię poczuć w sobie, chcę z tobą zostać. — Każdemu słowu chłopaka towarzyszyło kolejne otarcie się o biodra wampira.

Mężczyzna słysząc to uniósł nogi Shi do góry, zakładając je na swoje barki i wszedł w niego jednym szybkim ruchem. Nastolatek nie poczuł nawet bólu, był zbyt rozpalony i podniecony śliną nocnego potwora, by odczuć coś innego niż przyjemność.

Doku poruszał się w nim, obserwując twarz chłopaka, która wyrażała tylko głębokie zaspokojenie. Kochał się z nim szybko, a jednocześnie łagodnie. Czując jak mięśnie odbytu zaciskają się na jego męskości, przyśpieszył ruchy, po paru chwilach było po wszystkim, obaj osiągnęli satysfakcję.

Patrząc na odprężoną twarz kochanka, wyszedł z niego i położył się obok.

— Trzymam cię za słowo, że ze mną zostaniesz — powiedział, odgarniając z jego czoła mokre kosmyki fioletowych włosów.

— Po takim seksie nie mógłbym nie zostać — odpowiedział Shi z przymkniętymi oczami.

Doku polizał go po śladach na szyi. Miał później zamiar powiedzieć mu, że i tak nie mógłby odejść. Chemikalia w ślinie wampira powodowały, że ten powoli i nieubłaganie stawał się jego towarzyszem, który nie mógłby nigdy go opuścić.

OoO

Autorka: Dziewczyny, ruszamy. Pozostajemy w tym samym wymiarze, tylko przeniesiemy się w bardziej odlegle miejsce, tam gdzie nie ma dostępu żaden zwykły człowiek.

 _*Naciska guzik i wycieczkę pochłania dym.*_


	16. Wycieczka: część 16

**Rozdział 16**

 _*Wycieczka znajduje się nad rzeką, której brzegi łączy stary mostek. Dookoła poręczy mostka jest owinięta jakaś wijąca się roślina. Blisko brzegu, na którym stoją dziewczyny, pnącze ma białe kwiaty, a bliżej drugiego czarne. Ta biel i czerń są odcieniami najintensywniejszymi, jakie kiedykolwiek widziały w swoim życiu. Najciekawsze jednak są kwiaty pośrodku mostku: płatki tych kwiatów mają kolor zarówno biały jak i czarny.*_

Autorka: Witam w miejscu neutralnym: na moście łączącym świat aniołów i diabłów, a także chochlików lub dzieci w prostej linii pochodzących od Lucyfera. Właśnie widzicie najstarszego syna władcy piekieł, Kirkora.

OoO

W stronę mostu szedł ubrany w czarną skórę mężczyzna, o niezwykłych pionowych źrenicach w kolorze złota, które dodawały mu uroku i drapieżności.

Nieznajomy przystanął w miejscu na widok osoby siedzącej na wielkim kamieniu na drugim brzegu rzeki.

Osobą tą był długowłosy anioł zwany Tenshim, jeden z siedmiu głównych opiekunów ludzkości. Zarówno jego imię i wygląd były typowo anielskie. Miał złote, długie aż do pasa włosy, a jego oczy miały kolor najjaśniejszego błękitu czystego nieba. W tej chwili siedział na kamieniu mocząc stopy w rzece i odcinając się od świata zewnętrznego rozmyślał o tym, co wydarzyło się kilka dni temu w Niebie. Jeden z aniołów porzucił kroczenie ścieżką światła Bożego i wybrał drogę miłości.

Tym buntownikiem był Rin, jeden z ulubieńców Boga. Przybył na ziemię, by nauczyć się czegoś o ludziach, ale podczas pobytu wśród ludzi zakochał się w zwykłym śmiertelniku. Porzucił swoich braci, skrzydła, moce i nieśmiertelność tylko po to, by zostać z tym człowiekiem, by mieszkać z nim i żyć jak śmiertelnik. Inne anioły go potępiały, ale Tenshi nie był tak surowy w swoich ocenach.

 _Czy gdybym ja spotkał osobę, która sprawiłaby, że poczułbym w sercu ciepło w podbrzuszu, która potrafiłaby rozpalić moje zmysły tak, żebym stracił rozsądek, to czy byłbym gotów poświęcić się dla niej i zrezygnować z bycia czystym aniołem, a stać się upadłym, czarnym aniołem?_

Kirkor obserwował go w milczeniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał delikatnej i niewinnej istoty. Widywał już anioły, ale żaden nie dorównywał urodą temu, który właśnie widział na drugim brzegu.

Demon przełknął nerwowo ślinę widząc, jak delikatna dłoń mężczyzny odgarnia niesforne kosmyki za ucho.

 _Będzie mój! Jest tak niewinny, że aż sam się prosi, by go wziąć. Na pewno jest jakimś małym podlotkiem, który nic nie znaczy w niebie, więc nikt nie zauważy, jeśli go zabiorę Teraz jestem pewien: chcę go mieć u siebie, nawet, jeśli miałbym wziąć go siłą._

Kirok wszedł na most, idąc w stronę anioła. Po drodze zerwał dwubarwny kwiat. Niezauważony przez Tenshiego, podszedł do niego od tyłu i wplątując palce swojej dłoni w jego włosy, przeciągnął ją przez ich całą długość.

Zaskoczony blondyn czując, jak ktoś bawi się jego włosami, szybko się odwrócił. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to pięknie pachnący kwiat. Trochę zaskoczony zbliżył swoją twarz do płatków z zamiarem powąchania go. Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko ktoś, kto trzymał kwiat, uderzył go nim lekko w nos. Prychnął cicho, przymykając oczy.

— Słodki jesteś. — Usłyszał tuż koło siebie.

Anioł otworzył oczy i ujrzał przepięknego mężczyznę. Wyglądał groźnie, ale było w nim coś niesamowitego. Coś, co przyciągało wzrok i uwagę. Widząc, jak nieznajomy uważnie wpatruje się w niego swoimi kocimi oczami, zarumienił się delikatnie.

— Wcale nie jestem słodki — zaprzeczył.

— Jesteś i to bardzo. Zwłaszcza z tymi rumieńcami.

Mężczyzna był tak blisko niego, że jego ciepły oddech owiewał usta anioła, który nerwowo przełykał ślinę. Dziwnie się czuł przy tym kimś. Niepewnie, ale jednak cieszył się, gdy z nim rozmawiał.

 _Rin, czy to samo czułeś, gdy spotkałeś swojego człowieka? Jeśli tak, nie dziwię ci się, że oddałeś mu się już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Także oddałbym się temu mężczyźnie, gdyby mnie zechciał._

Tenshi, zrozumiawszy, o czym myśli, przestraszył się. Próbował się oddalić od nieznajomego, ale źle ocenił szerokość kamienia, na którym siedział i zaczął się z niego ześlizgiwać. Myśląc, że zaraz zaliczy upadek do wody, zamknął oczy. Jednak zamiast zimnej ciecz, poczuł silne ramiona trzymające go w pasie. Otworzył oczy, ale natychmiast je zamknął, uświadamiając sobie, w jakiej teraz jest pozycji i jak ona na niego oddziałuje.

Mężczyzna trzymał swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie na jego biodrach, nie pozwalając mu spaść. Jednak przez to musiał wejść na głaz i zbliżyć się bardziej do anielskiego opiekuna. Kolano nieznajomego znajdowała się między nogami Tenshiego, niebezpiecznie blisko jego krocza. Kirkor, gdy anioł chciał się wygodniej usadowić, musnął ustami jego usta.

Anioł nie uświadamiając sobie do końca, tego co robi, uchylił swe wargi dając możliwość pogłębienia pocałunku. Kirkor chętnie z tego skorzystał. Podgryzał i ssał jego dolną wargę, zachwycając się jego smakiem. Po kilku chwilach znęcania się nad słodkimi ustami, wsunął swój język do jego ust. Badał jego podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków. Po brodzie, dotąd niewinnego anioła, pociekła strużka śliny. Kirkor oderwał się od niego obserwując efekt, który osiągnął.

Spoglądały na niego przymglone błękitne oczy. Przysysając się do jego szyi, przesunął dłoń na wybrzuszenie w spodniach anioła, który jęknął i wypchnął biodra do przodu. Mężczyzna przesuwał swoje usta coraz niżej, zdejmując przy okazji ubrania z anioła. Pochylając się nad jego kroczem, polizał główkę penisa kochanka przez materiał spodni.

Tenshi jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na ustach. Nie wiedział, że może wydawać tak bezwstydne dźwięki. Demon widząc, jak bardzo był podniecony rozsznurował mu spodnie i ściągnął je po czym wziął jego penisa do ust i zaczął poruszać głową w przód i w tył. Językiem zataczał kółka na jego trzonie, jedną dłonią ściskał jego jądra, a palcami drugiej zataczał kółeczka tuż przy dziurce.

Anioł szalał. Czuł piekielne gorąco, a jego ciałem targały dreszcze. Zaczął jęczeć, gdy tylko nieznajomy ścisnął odrobinę mocniej jego jądra. Jednak najgłośniej krzyknął wtedy, gdy Kirkor włożył w jego dziurkę jeden palec, poruszając nim. Teraz usta demona zajmowały się jego męskością, a palce były w nim i równomiernie się poruszały, rozciągając go.

 _Boże, to nie może być złe. To jest zbyt niesamowite i zadziwiające!_

Krzyczał w myślach Tenshi, wypychając mocniej biodra wprost w ciepłą i wilgotną przestrzeń ust mężczyzny. Syn Lucyfera czując, że ten słodki maluszek zaraz dojdzie, odsunął się od niego. Anioł jęknął, czując, jak znikają palce oraz usta nieznajomego, które doprowadzały go do obłędu.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stojąc na ziemi zdejmował ubranie. Uświadamiając sobie, co za chwile się stanie, przestraszył się. Widząc wzrok anioła, pierworodny władcy piekieł pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w usta.

— Nie bój się. Postaram się być delikatny, ale uprzedzam, że zaboli na samym początku, to jednak szybko minie.

Kirkor złapał go za biodra i wszedł w niego jednym szybkim pchnięciem. Tenshi otworzył usta w niemym krzyku, jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, a ciało wygięło w łuk. Demon poruszał się delikatnie i spokojnie. Nie chciał zranić kochanka. Mimo że na początku pragnął go tylko przelecieć, to teraz czuł, że musi go mieć zawsze przy sobie. Te jego reakcje, jak i on sam, były przesłodkie i takie cudowne.

Powoli ból Tenshiego zmniejszał się, aż zniknął zupełnie. Kirkor sięgnął ręką między ich ciała, by dostarczyć jeszcze więcej przyjemności aniołowi. Przesuwał dłonią po całym trzonie jego męskości, słuchając jęków chłopaka, podniecał się coraz bardziej. Poruszał coraz szybciej biodrami, wchodząc i wychodząc, jednak wciąż robił to tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafił.

Tenshi, wbijając paznokcie w barki mężczyzny, doszedł z krzykiem, a po kilku pchnięciach Kirkon również osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny. Opadając na kamień koło anioła, odgarnął z jego twarzy spocone kosmyki długich blond włosów.

— Wróć ze mną do mojego domu — powiedział.

— To prośba czy rozkaz? — wychrypiał Tenshi, którego gardło było okropnie zdarte.

— Powiedzmy, że propozycja.

— Nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś.

— Czy to ważne? — spytał.

Nie chciał ujawniać, kim jest. Nie wiedział, jak anioł zareaguje na wieść, że stracił swoją niewinność z Kirkorem, synem Lucyfera. A może jednak dla jego aniołek nie miałoby to znaczenia?

— Tak, chciałbym poznać imię tego, z którym przeżyłem swój pierwszy raz.

— Mam nadzieję, że pozostanę tym jedynym, który kiedykolwiek cię posmakuje.

— Zmieniasz temat! — Niezadowolony anioł zmrużył oczy.

— A ty mnie rozczulasz, ale jeśli tak bardzo pragniesz dowiedzieć się kim jestem, to zdradzę ci prawdę. Jestem najstarszym synem Lucyfera, władcy piekieł, a moje imię to…

— Kirkor? — zapytał wystraszony Tenshi.

— Skąd znasz moje imię? Tylko anioły o wysokiej rangi znają imiona synów Lucyfera. Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

— Jestem Tenshi, jeden z siedmiu głównych aniołów opiekujących się ludźmi.

— To musiał być żart losu, pierworodny Lucyfera i jeden z głównych aniołów! — Mężczyzna lekko się skrzywił. — Jednak moja propozycja pozostaje aktualna, chodź ze mną do mojego domu i zostań na zawsze.

— Tak. — Tenshi przytulił się do demona. — To będzie drugi skandal w Niebie w tak krótkim czasie.

— Wychodzi na to, że w Niebie dzieje się więcej skandalicznych rzeczy niż w Piekle, bo u nas to będzie dopiero pierwszy raz — Kirkor zaśmiał się.

— Drań! — skomentował czule anioł.

OoO

Autorka: Dziewczyny, zbiórka! Czas opuścić ten wymiar. Przenosimy się do anime, w którym jeszcze nie byłyśmy, czeka nas tam kilka przygód, każda w innym wymiarze. Wstrzymajcie oddech i ruszamy!

 _*Przyciska guzik na swym pilocie i dziewczyny znikają w paskudnym dymie. Zanim jednak znikną całkowicie, słychać jeszcze głos Autorki.*_

Autorka: Muszę coś zrobić z tym pilotem, przecież w tym dymie można się udusić. Może będziemy podróżować w inny sposób już od ….

 _*Dalszej części wypowiedzi nie słychać. Wycieczka zniknęła.*_


	17. Wycieczka: część 17

_**Rozdział 17**_

Autorka: Zapewne niewiele z was wie, gdzie teraz jesteśmy, dlatego dam wam małą podpowiedź: znajdujemy się w pokoju siedemnastoletniego chłopaka, który znajduje się nad sklepem jego dziadka sprzedającego zabawki. Może wam coś świta?

Fanka1: Coś mi to przypomina, czyżby to mogło być…

Autorka: Tak, słucham, mów dalej.

Fanka1: …„Yu-Gi-Oh".

Autorka: Brawo! Zgadłaś! Usiądźmy i poobserwujmy to, co za chwilę się wydarzy.

 _*Autorka siada wygodnie po turecku na podłodze pod ścianą. Koło niej usadawiają się dziewczyny.*_

OoO

Po kilku chwilach do pokoju wszedł chłopak o włosach mieniących się trzema kolorami. Był to Yugi, wnuczek mężczyzny, który na dole prowadził sklep z zabawkami. Mimo, że miał siedemnaście lat, był dość drobny i niski. Nie pomagał mu także fakt, że miał delikatne, wręcz dziewczęce, rysy twarzy.

Tuż za nim wszedł jego rówieśnik i jednocześnie jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół, Joey. Był wysokim blondynem, którego największym problemem była nieumiejętność zrozumienia zasad matematyki. To właśnie sprawiło, że tego dnia znalazł się w pokoju Yugi'ego.

— Dzięki, że chcesz mi pomóc w matematyce.

— Nie ma problemu, przecież jesteś moim przyjacielem — odpowiedział Yugi.

Drugiemu chłopakowi zabłysnęły drapieżnie oczy. Łapiąc przyjaciela za koszulkę, przyszpilił go do ściany.

— Tylko przyjacielem? — zapytał, zbliżając się.

Zmiażdżył swoimi ustami usta Yugi'ego, a jego kolano powędrowało pomiędzy jego nogi ocierając się o krocze. Niższy nastolatek nie protestował, tylko upuścił plecak, który wcześniej przez kilka chwil desperacko zaciskał w dłoniach.

Ich relacje zaczęły się zmieniać kilka tygodni temu. Nie czuł się jeszcze pewnie w nowym związku, ale Joey nigdy do niczego go nie zmuszał. Zdarzały mu się tylko czasami takie sytuacje, jak teraz. Yugi czując na swoim podbrzuszu erekcję chłopaka, zaczął się lekko kręcić, pobudzając jeszcze bardziej przyjaciela. Nie było to dla niego krępujące, chciał poczuć jak bardzo działa na chłopaka.

— Przestań, bo tym razem się nie powstrzymam i wezmę cię, tu i teraz — warknął.

— Sam przecież zacząłeś — jęknął Yugi, ocierając się o jego krocze.

Czuł otępienie i nieznośny nacisk erekcji na materiał spodni. Joey jęknął na ten widok. Z trudem się powstrzymywał przez ostanie kilka tygodni by nie pokazać małemu jak fantastyczny może być seks, a dziś wyglądało na to, że w końcu dostanie swoją szansę .

Joey opadł na kolana i podciągając bluzkę mniejszego chłopca, polizał go po brzuchu. Na ten dotyk Yugi zadrżał delikatnie, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi.

Joey rozpiął mu spodnie i wziął do ust jego pulsującą erekcje. Wciąż klęcząc, rękoma oplótł talię chłopaka, przyciągając go bliżej. Lizał i ssał jego erekcję przysłuchując się jego jękom, a w końcu spojrzał do góry, by widzieć twarz Yugiego. Mały widząc, że ten patrzy się na niego tymi swoimi niesamowitymi oczami, zarumienił się i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Ta reakcja tylko rozczuliła Joeya. Uwalniając męskość chłopaka, pociągnął go w dół.

— Przykro mi, ale nie mogę się już powstrzymywać.

Ściągnął przez głowę swoją bluzę zostając już tylko spodniach, a potem rozebrał swojego ukochanego.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — krzyknął Yugi, próbując się uwolnić.

Joey złapał nastolatka za biodra i głaszcząc jego skórę kciukami, zaczął uspokajająco mówić:

— Spokojnie, nic złego ci się nie stanie. Nie krzycz, chyba nie chcesz żeby przyszedł tu twój dziadek? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Po prostu trochę się zabawimy, ale jeśli ci się coś nie spodoba, to powiesz, a ja przestanę.

— Nie podoba mi się — powiedział Yugi, patrząc wprost w jego oczy.

— Jesteś dość okrutny, wiesz o tym? Przecież nic jeszcze nie zrobiłem — powiedział, pochylając się nad nim.

— Nic nie zrobiłeś!? Lepiej się nad tym zastanów. — Yugi próbował się obrócić, żeby ukryć swoją nagości.

Joey roześmiał się.

— Chodzi ci o to, że cię rozebrałem? Jeśli się wstydzisz tego, że jesteś nagi, to ja też mogę się rozebrać.

Zanim Yugi zdążył choćby zaprotestować, chłopak już zdjął pasek i rozpiął spodnie. Mimo, że nie chciał go zobaczyć nagiego, to jednak nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tego widoku.

Chłopak zdjął spodnie, a teraz zahaczał palcami o gumkę bokserek. Ściągając je wywołał jeszcze większe rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciela.

Yugi spoglądał raz po raz na męskość chłopaka. Nie mógł nigdzie utrzymać wzroku na dłużej. Chciał patrzeć na pięknie zbudowane ciało kochanka, jednak wstydził się swojej ciekawości. Na początku miał przecież pretensje do niego, że patrzy na jego nagość, a teraz sam miał ochotę patrzeć na jego ciało.

Joey widząc zawstydzenie Yugi'ego, chwycił dłońmi jego policzki i przyciągnął jego twarz tak, że Yugi musiał na niego spojrzeć.

— Nie musisz się wstydzić. Jeśli chcesz, to patrz, dotykaj, całuj, kochaj — zachęcił puszczając jego twarz.

Yugi spoglądał przez chwilę na jego szczerą twarz, by zaraz potem z rumieńcami skierować swój wzrok na tors chłopaka i całą sylwetkę. Zbierając się na odwagę, wyciągnął swoją dłoń i przejechał nią od klatki piersiowej kochanka do jego męskości, muskając ją delikatnie palcami. Czując ten dotyk Joey zadrżał. Yugi spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, jak zaciska zęby na wardze, by powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem na niego. Zrozumiał, wtedy, że jego chłopak nigdy nie zrobi nic wbrew jego woli.

Chcąc dać mu większą przyjemność, objął jego członka ręką. Joey spojrzał na niego badawczo.

— Lepiej tego nie rób, jeśli chcesz dalej zostać prawiczkiem — ostrzegł ochrypłym głosem.

— Może jednak nie chcę nim być.

Przesunął dłonią po jego penisie i ciągle nią poruszając, objął kark chłopaka ramieniem. Przytulając się do przyjaciela, całował go po szyi. Joey drżał delikatnie pod tym dotykiem. Zazwyczaj to on dostarczał przyjemności małemu, który zawsze był nieśmiały i nieufny w tych sprawach. Teraz jednak przytulał się do niego, całując go w kark i przesuwając swoją dłonią po jego członku.

Joey także objął jednym ramieniem chłopaka, wtulając swój nos w jego karku. Drżąc, doszedł wprost w rękę Yugi'ego. Mutou spojrzał na swoją dłoń, na której znajdowała się sperma chłopaka. Joey widząc jego minę zaśmiał się.

— Czemu jesteś taki zdziwiony? Przecież to normalna reakcja.

— Ale ty nigdy…

— ...jeszcze nie doszedłem, bo nigdy się mną nie zajmowałeś. Dlatego jestem taki szczęśliwy, to znaczy, że mnie kochasz. — Cmoknął go w nos.

— Nie żartuj sobie! — prychnął.

Joey zaśmiał się i chwycił za nadgarstek jego dłoń pobrudzoną spermą. Zbliżając ją do swoich ust zaczął zlizywać zabrudzenie. Jego język błądził miedzy jego palcami i po wewnętrznej części. Czasami brał, któryś z palców do ust, ssąc go delikatnie i zmysłowo. Kiedy skończył, puścił nadgarstek i uśmiechnął się.

— Jest już czysta.

Yugi patrzył na niego przez chwilę, aż w końcu podjął decyzję. Rozłożył nogi i zgiął je w kolanach. Joey widząc, jak chłopak tym gestem pozwala mu na więcej, zdziwił się ogromnie. Nie przypuszczał, że zgodzi się na seks. Zbliżając się do przyjaciela, spytał:

— Jesteś tego pewny? Jeśli zacznę to nie będę potrafił przestać. Musisz być całkowicie zdecydowany, bo nie chcę, żebyś później żałował.

— Jestem pewny — mruknął cicho i odwrócił głowę.

— Jeśli tak, to nie odwracaj wzroku.

Yugi niepewnie spojrzał na niego. Zauważył, że także Joey jest zdenerwowany i to dodało mu w jakiś sposób odwagi.

Joey ułożył się między nogami kochanka. Obserwując uważnie jego twarz, zaczął w niego wchodzić. Yugi skrzywił się czując, jak coś go rozrywa od wewnątrz, ale nie uciekł ani nie kazał mu przestać.

Joey chwycił go za kolano i podniósł jego nogę do góry. Zakładając ją na bark, wszedł w niego do końca jednym szybkim ruchem. Mniejszy chłopak cofnął się odrobinę pod wpływem bólu, a z jego dużych oczu pociekły łzy. Mogło być jednak gorzej, gdyby już od kilku tygodni nie przyzwyczajał się do palców swojego chłopaka w sobie.

Joey starł łzy dłonią, nie poruszając się. Trwali w takim bezruchu kilka chwil, dopóki Yugi się nie odezwał:

— Nie jestem ze szkła.

— Na pewno?

Joey poruszył się w nim, mówiąc te słowa, a chłopak krzyknął, czując ból. Blondyn pochylił się nad nim.

— Lepiej nie krzycz. Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby w tym momencie wszedł twój dziadek.

Całując go zagłuszał krzyki, które wydawał Yugi, kiedy się w nim poruszał. Obaj osiągnęli orgazm już wcześniej, wiec ten stosunek trwał dłużej niż pierwsze razy innych par.

Ich seks był spokojny, ale pełen namiętności, doszli w harmonii z cichymi krzykami. Joey opadł na kochanka, oddychając ciężko. Yugi głaskał go po plecach i wtykając nos w jego spocone włosy, wdychał jego zapach. Pachniał potem i seksem i była to najwspanialsza woń pod słońcem

W końcu Joey uwolnił go od swojego ciężaru. Wstając, chwycił kochanka za ręce i podciągnął. Yugi jęknął, czując ból w tylniej części ciała. Po jego nogach ciekło ich wymieszane nasienie, brzuch Joeya również był pobrudzony spermą.

— Lepiej chodźmy pod prysznic.

— Łatwo ci powiedzieć, ciebie nic nie boli.

Joey spojrzał na Yugi'ego, który krzywił się z bólu, co można było uznać za normalne, w końcu to był jego pierwszy raz. Wziął chłopaka na ręce i ruszył do łazienki.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?!

— Nie możesz chodzić, a że do tego stanu doprowadziłem cię ja, wiec muszę ponieść tego konsekwencje.

Zniknęli za drzwiami łazienki, zza których słychać było jedynie piski mniejszego chłopca.

OoO

 _Autorka: Dziewczyny, czas wracać do Polski._

 _*Naciska guzik i znikają z pokoju.*_


	18. Wycieczka: część 18

**Rozdział 18**

 _*Wycieczka pojawia się w nieznanym im pokoju. Wygląda on dość normalnie ściany pomalowane na jasny błękit, półki wypełnione komiksami i książkami, rozrzucone ubrania, można poczuć się jak u siebie. Nie jest tu ani za czysto, ani za brudno, to po prostu zwyczajny pokój.*_

OoO

Na okrągłym dywanie siedzi dwóch nastolatków, blondyn z niebieskimi oczami i rudowłosy o zielonych oczach, ich wiek oscylował gdzieś pomiędzy 15-17 lat.

Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia weszła wysoka blondynka, matka niebieskookiego chłopca.

— Daniel, czas do łóżka. Możecie z kolegą jeszcze trochę porozmawiać, ale nie za głośno, my z tatą już idziemy spać.

— Dobrze, mamo, obiecuję, że nie będziemy hałasowali — odpowiedział chłopiec.

— Dobranoc, śpijcie dobrze. — Za kobietą zamknęły się drzwi.

Daniel spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo.

— To co? Idziemy do łóżka, Adrian?

Zbliżył się do chłopaka na czworakach i pocałował go w usta. Zaplanowali to kilka dni temu. Na początku tylko się całowali, ale ich wzajemne pożądanie rosło. W końcu Daniel postanowił, że powinni przeskoczyć na inny etap. Wyszukał w Internecie informację o seksie pomiędzy mężczyznami i opowiedział o tym wszystkim przyjacielowi. Adrian na początku, słysząc o czym mówi przyjaciel, zarumienił się tylko jak piwonia i nie chciał o tym słyszeć, jednak pod wpływem ciągłych nalegań i pocałunków, które sprawiały, że się rozpływał, zgodził się spróbować.

Daniel przekonał rodziców, by Adrian mógł nocować u niego w piątek wieczorem. W sobotę rano rodzice Daniela mieli wyjechać na ślub przyjaciółki mamy, zostawiając im śniadanie do podgrzania. Mieli wrócić dopiero wieczorem następnego dnia więc a obiad i kolację Daniel miał pójść do domu Adriana. Była to idealna okazja, żeby wypróbować część zdobytej w sieci wiedzy, zwłaszcza, że rodzice mieli swoją sypialnie na dole, a chłopiec na górze.

Adrian uchylił usta, dając większe możliwości chłopakowi, który z chęcią z tego skorzystał. Całując, rozbierali się nawzajem, wydając ciche pomruki zadowolenia. Kiedy byli już nadzy, a ich ubrania leżały na ziemi, Daniel przesunął swoją dłonią po klatce piersiowej przyjaciela. Zahaczając o jego sutek, zauważył, jak wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze. Zainteresowany niespodziewaną reakcją zaczął się nimi bawić. Ostatecznie jednak zapragnął posmakować jego skóry. Trącił językiem sutek Adriana, który jęknął, zakrywając usta dłońmi, by nie obudzić rodziców przyjaciela.

Daniel zabawiał się tak przez chwilę. Podobało mu się to, że chłopak wzdychał i lekko kręcił się pod nim, jakby sam nie wiedział czy chce uciec czy bardziej się do niego zbliżyć. W końcu Daniel przestał pieścić ciało kochanka i odsuwając się od niego, usiadł na podłodze z nogami w szerokim rozkroku. Nie wstydził się swojej nagości, zawsze był śmiały, nie tak jak cichy i niepozorny Adrian. Może to właśnie było przyczyną zainteresowania Daniela.

Adrian spojrzał na chłopaka z rumieńcami na twarzy. Trochę się wstydził tego, co miał zamiar zrobić, bo zazwyczaj to Daniel dawał mu wielką przyjemność. Tym razem postanowił, że to on sprawi, że jego chłopak będzie się czuł jak w niebie.

Uklęknął miedzy jego nogami i pochylając się nad kroczem, wziął jego stojącą męskość w usta. Czuł się trochę niepewny, nie wiedział dokładnie, co ma robić, dlatego zdał się na swoją intuicję i instynkt.

Mając w ustach penisa Daniela przejechał po jego trzonie językiem, po czym poruszając delikatnie głową, lizał jego męskość.

Daniel pochylił się do przodu, zaciskając zęby na dłoni, żeby nie jęczeć z przyjemności. Nie sądził, że jego przyjaciel będzie do tego zdolny. Nie przypuszczał także, że gdy Adrian w końcu się na to odważy, to sprawi, że będzie musiał posunąć się do drastycznych środków by powstrzymać jęki rozkoszy. Czując w swoich ustach metaliczny smak krwi wypływającej z ugryzienia, postanowił zająć myśli czymś innym.

Odsunął rękę od ust i przesuwając ją przez cały kręgosłup chłopaka, który zadrżał pod wpływem jego ruchu, zbliżył dłoń do jego pośladków. Wsuwając jeden palec w ciało przyjaciela zacisnął oczy, ponieważ poczuł, jak zaskoczony chłopak zahaczył boleśnie zębami o jego męskość. Jednak nic na to nie powiedział. Wiedział, że Adrian także czuje ból i poczuje jeszcze większy, więc nie powinien się skarżyć.

Adrian uwolnił erekcję chłopaka ze swoich ust, nie chciał sprawić więcej bólu swojemu przyjacielowi. Trzymając jego biodra rękami, wtulił swoją twarz w jego podbrzusze. Daniel czuł, jak po jego brzuchu spływają słone łzy chłopaka, kiedy dodawał kolejne palce. Czuł, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel był ciasny. Musiał go dobrze przygotować, bo nie chciałby go zranić jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego poruszał palcami we wnętrzu chłopaka, a drugą dłonią głaskał w uspokajający sposób jego rude włosy. Przez jakiś czas Adrian jeszcze płakał, ale później na brzuch Daniela przestały skapywać łzy.

Uznając, że chłopak jest już wystarczająco przygotowany, wyjął z niego palce i podnosząc jego głowę, pocałował policzki, które smakowały słonymi łzami.

— Oprzyj się o łóżko, może trochę zaboleć. Nie będę się ruszać przez jakiś czas, żebyś się przyzwyczaił, ale później zacznę, więc się nie bój — powiedział, spoglądając w jego zielone oczy.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i odwrócił się tyłem do niego, opierając łokcie i czoło na łóżku. Daniel przesunął dłońmi po jego bokach, docierając do jego pośladków.

— Postaraj się nie krzyczeć.

Wszedł w niego jednym szybkim ruchem. Wszystkie mięśnie Adriana napięły się w bólu. Daniel omal się nie poruszył czując, jak bardzo chłopak jest ciasny. Kładąc się delikatnie na jego plecach, zaczął się lekko poruszać we wnętrzu przyjaciela. Jego ruchy były wręcz niewyczuwalne, spokojne i powolne, drażniące, ale jednocześnie uspokajające.

Adrian oddychał miarowo. Nie przypuszczał, że chłopak będzie tak delikatny i łagodny. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że Daniel naprawdę się o niego troszczy. Rozluźniając się, dał porwać temu słodkiemu uczuciowi.

Daniela cieszyła radości kochanka, była bardziej pobudzająca niż jego ciało. Całując jego ramiona i barki, poruszał się w nim spokojnie świadomy, że nawet gdyby Adrian nie zgodził się na tę jedną noc, nie odsunąłby się od niego. Obaj osiągnęli szczyt w ciszy.

Daniel wyszedł z Adriana, chwycił go delikatnie w talii i położył na łóżku. Chłopak ułożył się wygodnie z rozłożonymi rękami i nogami i oddychał spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami.

Daniel spoglądał na niego, na jego ustach gościł uśmiech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten słodki chłopiec właśnie mu się oddał, nie wierzył w swoje szczęście.

Sięgnął po chusteczki higieniczne, leżące na szafce nocnej. Wyjmując jedną z opakowania usiadł koło przyjaciela na łóżku. Starł spermę ze swojego brzucha po czym wyciągnął kolejną chusteczkę, pochylił się nad chłopakiem i zaczął delikatnie, okrężnymi ruchami, wycierać jego podbrzusze i uda. Adrian otworzył oczy i skierował na niego swoje błyszczące oczy.

— Dziękuję.

— Za co? — spytał, przerywając swoją pracę.

— Za to, że jesteś przy mnie.

Chłopak usiadł, obejmując ramionami kark kochanka i wtulając nos w jego szyje, połaskotał go ciepłym oddechem.

— Kocham cię.

— Też cię kocham.

Daniel objął go i powalając go na łóżko, przykrył ich kołdrą.

— Śpijmy już, jutro musisz mieć dużo siły.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego oburzone, a policzki wydęły się.

— Nie mówię o tym, o czym myślisz! — zaprotestował Daniel.

— Mam nadzieję. — Adrian odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Daniel zachichotał cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią. Nie może zapomnieć, że jak na swój wiek to on jest bardzo dojrzały, a jego przyjaciel wyjątkowo dziecinny. Opanowując atak wesołości przytulił się do niego, obejmując go ramieniem w talii. Adrian splótł swoje palce z jego, zamykając oczy.

— Dobranoc — powiedział.

— Dobranoc — odpowiedział i także zamknął oczy.

Pogrążyli się we śnie, otoczeni ciepłem swoich ciał.

OoO

Autorka: Wyruszamy do anime, które niedawno odwiedziłyśmy, w drogę!

 _*Naciska guzik, a wycieczka po raz kolejny się przemieszcza.*_


	19. Wycieczka: część 19

**Rozdział 19**

Autorka: Witamy w budynku należącym do Seto Kaiby. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się świetnie bawić. Zobaczymy nowa parę z anime „Yu-Gi-Oh".

OoO

Zza rogu korytarza wyszedł siedemnastoletni chłopak. Przechadzał się po tym budynku tak, jakby czuł się jego właścicielem a nie gościem, którego zaprosił rywal, ale Yugi zawsze tak się zachowywał.

Ominąwszy biurko sekretarki, która nie podniosła nawet wzroku, skierował się w stronę drzwi gabinetu właściciela budynku, Seta Kaiby. Kiedy wchodził do pomieszczenia bez pukania, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdumiona, ale zdołała zobaczyć tylko znikające plecy za drzwiami. Miała polecenie nie zatrzymywać chłopaka o trójkolorowych włosach, miała także nie łączyć i nie wpuszczać nikogo innego, dopóki on jest w biurze szefa.

Yugi stanął przed biurkiem szatyna, który nie podnosząc głowy pisał coś na laptopie. Chłopak bez słowa usiadł na skórzanej kanapie i wyciągające się wygodnie, przesunął zaciekawionym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Biuro było urządzone w delikatnych pastelowych kolorach, a jedynymi ciemnymi przedmiotami był laptop, na którym pisał Seto i skórzana kanapa. Mutou powoli zaczynał zamykać oczy, usypiany przez stukot klawiatury i jakieś dziwne poczucie senności. Jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe i powoli opadały. Nie chciał zasypiać przy swoim wrogu, ale jakoś nie mógł się otrząsnąć z tego stanu. Przed jego oczami wciąż pojawiał się i znikał obraz mężczyzny, aż wreszcie przegrał walkę, jego głowa delikatnie przechyliła się w bok, a oczy zamknęły na dobre.

Yugi zaczynał wracać do rzeczywistości, gdy poczuł przyjemnie drażniący zapach parzonej kawy. Uchylił powieki i rozejrzał się niezbyt przytomnie po pomieszczeniu, nie mogąc się zorientować, gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że zasnął w biurze swojego zaciekłego rywala. Zauważył też, że jest przykryty kocem, a jego głowa spoczywa na cudzych kolanach.

Uniósł się lekko i spojrzał na Seto, który spokojnie popijał kubek smakowicie pachnącej kawy. Czując ten zapach jemu także zachciało się skosztować napoju. Kaiba, widząc jego wzrok, przysunął pod jego nos kubek. Yugi spojrzał niepewnie na naczynie trzymane przez mężczyznę.

— Spokojnie, nie dodałem tam żadnej trucizny. Widziałeś przecież, jak to piłem. Nie musisz się także obawiać zarazków czy wirusów, jestem zdrowy — powiedział Kaiba, wciskając mu kubek w dłonie.

Chłopak wziął od niego kawę, rozkoszując się jej zapachem. Zbliżając kubek do ust wziął jeden łyk. Czując na języku cudowny smak, uśmiechnął się rozkosznie.

— Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś po raz pierwszy pił kawę.

Kaiba chwycił w swoje dłonie ręce Yugi'ego, w których trzymał kubek i zbliżył do swoich ust. Wypił kilka drobnych łyczków. Po skosztowaniu puścił dłonie chłopaka, który natychmiast je zabrał, przesuwając naczynie bliżej siebie. Seto oblizał wargi, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

— Jeśli aż tak ci zasmakowała, to możesz częściej do mnie przychodzić. Zazwyczaj parzę ją codziennie wieczorem — powiedział.

— Może skorzystam z tej propozycji.

— Mam nadzieję – powiedział, zbliżając się do niego.

— A to ciekawe, dlaczego masz niby taką nadzieję?

— Może z tego powodu, że widywałbym cię częściej, a nie tylko przy jakimś pojedynku.

Przywarł swoimi ustami do ust chłopaka, kubek upadł na ziemię, a ciemny płyn rozlał się dookoła. Ręce mniejszego chłopca zacisnęły się na plecach rywala.

Yugi w szoku uchylił usta, pozwalając Kaibie na więcej. Po jego brodzie ciekła strużka śliny. Gdy pierwszy wstrząs minął, chłopak zaczął odczuwać przyjemność. Jego dłonie puściły materiał koszuli mężczyzny i przeniosły się na jego kark.

Kaiba pochylił się do przodu, kładąc na kanapie swojego gościa, który poddał się temu bez sprzeciwu. Seto ułożył się między nogami Yugi'ego opierając na łokciach, żeby go nie przygniatać.

Całowali się namiętnie, aż skończyło im się powietrze. Oderwali się od siebie, dysząc ciężko. Kaiba wytarł kciukiem ślinę z podbródka chłopaka.

— Tylko po to mnie do siebie wezwałeś? — spytał Yugi.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to w jakiej pozycji się znajduje. Mimo, że mężczyzna zaskoczył go na początku, to obudzone pożądanie spowodowało, że był gotowy poddać się pragnieniom Kaiby.

— Nie tylko po to. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale zasnąłeś. Tak słodko spałeś, że nie miałem serca, by cię budzić.

— Akurat. Zapewne nic nie robiłeś przez ten czas, tylko się na mnie gapiłeś — prychnął.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak blisko był prawdy. Kaiba nie przyznał się, że wcześniej miał w pokoju zapalone kadzidełka nasenne. Zapalił je tylko po to, by zatrzymać swojego gościa jak najdłużej.

Seto pocałował go w szyję zjeżdżając w dół, ale żeby dalej przesuwać ustami po skórze Yugi'ego, musiał zdjąć jego ubranie, co szybko zrobił. Na początku ściągnął z niego kurtkę, a później koszulkę, w czym kochanek gorliwie mu pomagał. Kiedy pozbawił go już całej garderoby, spojrzał na chłopaka, który leżał pod nim wyeksponowany jak najwspanialsze dzieło sztuki.

— Jesteś piękny — powiedział, całując go w usta.

Dłońmi przesunął po jego bokach docierając do nóg. Złapał je pewnie i podniósł chłopca, wchodząc w niego bez przygotowania. Yugi z bólu zagryzł zęby na dolnej wardze całującego go mężczyzny. Z przygryzionych ust Kaiby pociekła krew, którą oboje smakowali.

Kaiba poruszał się w nim spokojnie. Czuł, jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego męskości. Yugi objął mężczyznę nogami w pasie, a ramionami oplótł kark. Mocno przyciskał go do siebie, dzięki czemu Seto był w nim głęboko, ale nie miał możliwości poruszania się. Mógł jedynie wykonywać delikatne, pobudzające ruchy. Jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet w jakiś sposób rozczulało.

Przystosowując się do niemych żądań kochanka wykonywał łagodne ruchy, muskając ustami szyję i bark nastolatka. Z cichym westchnięciem doszedł najpierw Yugi, który poluźnił swój uścisk, z czego skorzystał Seto pogłębiając swoje ruchy. Kilka razy poruszył biodrami i także wytrysnął. Po skończonym akcie Seto położył się na kanapie obok nastolatka.

— Przez ciebie zmarnowałem dobrą kawę — powiedział z wyrzutem Yugi.

Seto zaskoczony spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o kubku kawy, który spadł na podłogę i odparował:

— Mówi się trudno, następnym razem ją dokończysz.

— Czy to ma być łapówka, żebym do ciebie przychodził?

— Nie zaprzeczam ani nie potwierdzam.

— Ha, czyli jednak łapówka. — Po chwili dodał: — Zasmakowała mi ta kawa. — Yugi położył głowę na wyciągniętym ramieniu mężczyzny.

— Tylko kawa?

Seto położył głowę na swym drugim ramieniu, obserwując spokojną twarz chłopaka. Uśmiechał się zadowolony, nie sądził, że jego plan okaże się tak skuteczny. Usatysfakcjonowany zamknął oczy, a jego oddech uregulował się.

OoO

Autorka: Kończymy z tym anime na dzisiaj. Teraz ruszamy do jednej z polskich szkół, proszę o założenie mundurków i wyrzucenie gumy do żucia.

 _*Zaskoczone fanki spoglądają po sobie zastanawiając się, czy autorka przypadkiem nie zwariowała.*_

Autorka: Spokojnie, tylko żartowałam.

 _*Naciska guzik i pochłania je dym.*_


	20. Wycieczka: część 20

**Rozdział 20**

 _*Wycieczka Yaoi pojawiła się w jednym z pokoi męskiego internatu znajdującego się na terenie męskiej szkoły. Co można o niej rzec? Szkoła przeznaczona tylko dla chłopców wywoływała skrajne reakcje. Część uczniów tęskniła za widokiem kusych dziewczęcych spódniczek, ale inni dzięki niej odkryli, że bardziej od dziewcząt pociągają ich przyjaciele. Jednym z takich, którzy dokonali tego przełomowego odkrycia był dziewiętnastoletni rudzielec Kiyumi.*_

Autorka: To jest pokój Kiyumi'ego, który już od dawna żyje w związku z innym uczniem tej szkoły. Proszę usiąść i rozkoszować się widokiem, bo to już ostatni raz.

 _*Wycieczka siada na podłodze, krzesłach i biurku, gdzie się tylko da.*_

OoO

Chłopak odrabiał lekcje, kiedy do drzwi jego pokoju ktoś zapukał. Domyślając się, kto to może być, z uśmiechem na twarzy otworzył drzwi, za którymi znajdował się nastolatek z grzywką opadającą na duże piwne oczy.

— Możesz wejść, Fay.

Fay wszedł do pokoju. Widząc, że Kiyumi był tylko w czarnych spodniach jego oczy zamigotały.

— Spokojnie tygrysku, pamiętaj, że najpierw muszę ci wytłumaczyć matmę. — Wskazał na zeszyty, które trzymał w ręku Fay, który spojrzał na nie z rezygnacją.

— Czy musimy? — spytał z żalem w głosie.

— Przecież wiesz, że sobie z nią nie radzisz — Kiyumi odpowiedział z uśmiechem, siadając na szerokim łóżku, całkiem sporym jak na internat.

— Tak, ale matmę mam dopiero za dwa dni, jeszcze zdążymy ją powtórzyć. — Fay usiadł miedzy nogami chłopaka, opierając swoje plecy o jego klatkę piersiowa.

— Przecież wiesz, że jutro nigdy nie nadchodzi i lepiej zrobić to dzisiaj i mieć święty spokój — odpowiedział obejmując go rękami w pasie. Kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu, dmuchnął mu w kark na przydługie włosy, żeby nie łaskotały go w nos. Czując ciepły podmuch na skórze, Fay poczuł dreszcze na swoim ciele.

— Przestań — jęknął.

— Sam chciałeś przecież odłożyć matmę, ale jeśli chcesz żebym przestał, to lepiej otwórz zeszyt.

Chłopak posłusznie otworzył matematykę i zaczął mówić Kiyumi'emu, czego nie rozumie. Pogrążyli się w zawiłościach figur obrotowych. Minęły jakieś dwie godzinny, a Kiyumi wciąż tłumaczył.

— Wzór na objętość kuli to 4/3 razy pi razy r do sześcianu.

— To już wiem, czemu mi to nie wychodziło. Promień brałem do kwadratu! — zawołał uradowany Fay.

— Widzisz, to nie jest takie straszne, jak na początku się wydawało. — korepetytor ucałował nastolatka w kark.

Fay przymknął oczy układając się wygodniej na torsie chłopaka. Przeczuwał, że na dzisiaj koniec z nauką i nie mylił się. Kiyumi przesunął dłonie z brzucha kochanka na jego krocze, po czym rozpiął mu spodnie i wsunął swoje ręce pod jego bieliznę. Chłopak westchnął, czując ciepło dłoni kochanka na swojej męskości. Odwrócił głowę i chwyciwszy go za włosy, przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie. Pocałował go, liżąc jego dolna wargę, ich języki połączyły się w miłosnym tańcu. W tym czasie Kiyumi nie przestawał poruszać dłonią po jego członku. Zniecierpliwiony Fay zaczął ocierać się pośladkami o jego męskość.

Dziewiętnastolatek wyjął swoje dłonie z bielizny ukochanego i chwycił skraj jego koszuli podciągając ją do góry. Zdjął ją, a później zajął się jego spodniami i bokserkami. Kiedy pozbawił swojego chłopaka ubrań, położył go na kanapie i opierając się na ramionach zawisł nad nim zdeterminowany by pocałować każdy skrawek jego skóry.

Fay drżał i dyszał, obdarowywany tak przyjemnymi pieszczotami. Chciał jednak przeżyć ten raz delikatnie, a nie gwałtownie. Spokojnie i długo, żeby mogli się tym cieszyć razem.

— Chciałbym, chciałbym spokojnie — mruknął, patrząc wprost w oczy kochanka, który spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

— Tak jak ostatnio? Dobrze, obróć się na bok.

Fay ułożył się na boku, czekając aż chłopak ułoży się koło niego. Kiyumi położył się za nim i obejmując go jednym ramieniem w talii, a drugie podkładając mu pod głowę wszedł w niego spokojnym, przeciągłym ruchem.

Fay westchnął rozkosznie. Przed przyjściem do pokoju kochanka rozciągnął się i nawilżył, więc nie odczuwał bólu. Kiyumi obejmując dłonią jego erekcję ściskał i masował ją delikatnie, jednocześnie delikatnie i spokojnie wchodząc i wychodząc z niego. Ten akt miłosny był spokojny, pełen uniesienia i miłości. Wkrótce obaj doszli, przytulając się do siebie.

Trwając w uścisku, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać o codziennych sprawach, w ich oczach lśnił płomień namiętnej miłości.

OoO

Autorka: No dobrze dziewczęta, wracamy.

 _*Naciska guzik i dziewczęta znajdują się w miejscu, z którego rozpoczęły swoją podróż.*_

Autorka: To już niestety koniec naszej wycieczki. Odwiedziłyśmy mniej miejsc niż zaplanowałam, ale wycieczka trwała o wiele dłużej, niż było to przewidywane. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłyście. Teraz moje koleżanki zabiorą was do waszych domów.

 _*Pomocnice autorki chwytają dłonie każdej z uczestniczek wycieczki i znikają razem z nimi, a autorka zmęczona opada na fotel zakrywając dłonią oczy.*_

Autorka: Uwolniłyście Mikołaja i innych?

 _*Pomocnice nerwowo spoglądają na siebie, a później kierują przestraszony wzrok na autorkę.*_

Pomocnice: Chodzi o tego grubego z brodą?

*Autorka spogląda na nich spomiędzy palców, a widząc ich miny jęczy i zapada się głębiej w fotel.*

Autorka: Świetnie! To znaczy, że go nie uwolniłyście! Ciekawe, jaki prezent dostanę za rok!

 _*Znika, by uwolnić Mikołaja i jakoś go przebłagać. Pomocnice rozchodzą się do swoich domów.*_


End file.
